Underground Fighter
by PockyWarriors
Summary: <html><head></head>Elizaveta leads double lives. Waitress by day,Cold Heartless Underground fighter by night. She's in the prime of her Underground Fighter career and no one's in her way untill Gilbert shows up,and decides he wants Eliza's title...and her.</html>
1. The Begining

The idea that started the story: I shouldn't be doing a story like this I already have three others I need to update! But I had this idea and I couldn't let it go. We were talking about Hungarian songs in my band class and I happened to be discussing boxing with a friend of mine, and then I thought…Hungary = Underground Fighter! I couldn't let it go. I hope it takes off. I was also thinking of doing one of these with Mexico. (If you think I should please notify me!)But maybe with something else like underground boxing.

Human names used!

I don't own Hetalia. As much as I wish I did.

A dark figure darted from shadow to shadow in the alleyways of Berlin, Germany. It was a cold September night, with no sense of warmth whatsoever. It was a night that any sane person would not be out in.

But than again if you were an underground fighter you weren't exactly sane. And Elizaveta wasn't very familiar with the term sane. She wasn't crazy just not the average 17-year old girl.

To Elizaveta's neighborhood she was just the subject of their scorn, gossip, and pity. Elizaveta didn't need pity. The caseworker showed pity to her abusive father and gave him custody for her, as far as she could tell pity wasn't worth shit. Elizaveta couldn't stand pity, which is why the fighting ring was her favorite place in the world. Of course setting aside her mother's arms but once she died there was nothing else she found joy in but the rush of adrenaline. The feeling of triumph when she knocked a person down over and over until they surrendered. The respect she received when she was down there.

Pity didn't exist in the secret belowground labyrinth. A mess of underground rooms and passageways. Home to the most dangerous, notorious Underground Fighter society. Not unlike the mafia, they were a dangerous group, cross one person once you wouldn't see the light of day again. However, unlike the mafia they had no sense of loyalty towards each other. Their loyalty lay to the fighting; they would kill to keep their secret a secret.

Elizaveta would to. She was just like the rest, couldn't care for them, save a special few.

Just there for the object of her passion. The art of fighting. She didn't think fighting was a good thing. But she was two different people. The poor waitress girl with a disgraceful father by day, but the feared empress of fighting by night. And she **was **the empress of fighting; she had nearly mastered everything there was to know about it. It was her haven, from the hellhole that was her home. It was something she could empty her heart and soul into.

And she was on her way right now. To the place she felt that she belonged.

Looking behind her she stepped into an alleyway littered with the butts of cigarettes, and the occasional beer bottle. She walked to the end of the alleyway and kneeled down knocking on the brick wall three times. A brick about knee high slid open a fraction of an inch.

"Who the fuck are you?" a voice threatened.

"Who the fuck do you think Mr. Smiling death of Rainbows and ponies" she snapped back.

"Good night to you to, Lizzy love" Feliks shot back. Elizaveta could hear him walk to the other side of the wall but lost track of him when he opened a door. A door opened to her left and Feliks in his full fighter regalia beckoned her in before looking around. He shut the door and redid all the locks on the door. Starting from the top ending to the floor.

"You're lucky you're a friend I would have killed you for calling me that." She play threatened while she led them down a menacing set of stairs.

"Oh I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my tightie whities." He said back, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You would, are they the ones with you favorite country? Or do they have care bears?" Eliza laughed ever since he told her he was gay, she befriended him; he had earned her respect by proving her thoughts of him wrong. Feliks wasn't a half bad fighter. He specialized in throwing stationary objects. Knives, needles (custom made to be long and practically invisible to the eye), and if he was out of ammo he would throw whatever was near him. Since he was her friend she teased him, and he could tease her back.

"My obsession with the way the shape of Lithuania looks is perfectly normal!" Feliks snarled.

They finally reached the foot of the stairs.

"Well I have to go warm up. My fight starts in ten minutes" he said as he walked away from her towards the right where a tunnel led to the backstage of the fighting ring.

"Okay…hey wait! Feliks! Why were you waiting for me at the door today? Usually fighters don't do something as low ranking as that."

"I had something important to tell you! Really important! But I don't have time, I'll tell you later. Wish me luck!"

"I hope you break a rib!"

"Love you too"

Smiling she turned around to the tunnel at her left and started walking. She entered a very big and very noisy stadium. Cave did it more justice. At the back was a bar with a couple doors leading off to secret rooms. In the middle there were tables with men, hookers, strippers, pole dancers. A varied crowd Eliza liked to put it. And at the front, the place that had awed Eliza. The fighting ring. A sort of boxing ring, but much more to those who fought on it. A place where your honor was laid down for the world to see. A place where it was win or die. Almost all fighters' preferred death to the humiliation of losing. Not that they were killed. The audience liked humiliation. And what was an underground fighter society without public humiliation of losers. Unless you were a rookie then they cut you some slack. _Some_.

Eliza settled down in a table near the entrance, she preferred not to be seen until she was in the ring. Leaning back in the cheap chair she surveyed her surroundings. She knew almost everyone here. Roger the bartender (a close friend of hers) practically all the fighters. She didn't bother to know the names of the females, unless they were fighters. Looking around someone caught her eye. Or rather a group of people caught her eye.

Sitting down at a table in the shadows, was a group of men. None of them had been here before to Eliza's knowledge. All obviously handsome the way they held themselves. One had a head of silvery hair and when he turned she saw crimson eyes. The man to his left was tall with blond hair, a classic German. He was busy talking – more like scolding— a pale man with a shock of red hair. The last person of the group appeared to be scowling, brownish hair, but looked very similar to the red head. Twins, Eliza presumed.

"Fighters and ladies…!" the announcer howled into the microphone, "Our fighters tonight! The notorious Knifeman, (an. I know! Lame name for Feliks…I couldn't think of a better one! You have one please tell me!), versus…rookie fighter, Deathtrap!"

Eliza smirked, rookies always picked dumb names. She preferred something more subtle, something with fear within itself.

Chuckling she looked onto the stage and watched Feliks beat the guy up. She could see the small knives he was throwing. Only because she had trained against him so many times before. They were so thin all you could see was the glint of the light on them. The man was down in five minutes, the audience booed.

Animals, Eliza thought looking at the pissed of male brunette in front of her. He was yelling something at the fighters but she couldn't make out his words. They almost sounded like gibberish. She flicked a bottle cap in their direction in hopes to shut him up, and the blond one looked up at her. He gave a quick once over than locked his eyes with hers.

He looked mad, irritated as if the world annoyed him and he was surrounded by idiots. Eliza liked him already. She winked at him and he blushed, she laughed at loud. Not a common sight. It always amused her how she could wrap a man around her pinky, she enjoyed playing around with them. It almost reminded her of cat-and-mouse.

Scanning the crowd the announcer picked out Eliza and motioned her backstage. Her turn was coming up. The silver haired man in front of her looked back at Eliza. She caught his gaze, and he looked her up and down. Hungary almost growled, she hated when men did that. Always thought they were irresistible. He met her eyes again and grinned. Eliza spat in his direction but his grin only widened. One of the many strippers of the place had walked up to his table and started playing with his hair. He winked at the stripper than looked back at Eliza and motioned to get up.

Eliza's eyes widened when someone you didn't know looked like they were going to come after you it didn't exactly mean an invitation to their Justin Beiber party. Standing up abruptly she jogged to the door leading to the backstage. This meant she had to walk past their table. She picked up her pace and nearly sprinted to the door. Almost pushing down one of the twins who had gotten up. Not the redhead, the one who looked like he was PMS-ing. He scowled at her and went off yelling at her in….Italian.

Eliza didn't have time to wonder she was on in five minutes, so she gave him the finger and slipped into the hallway. Looking back through the shred of space she saw the silver headed one laugh.

***Five minutes later***

The announcer walked onstage, "Fighters and ladies…the moment you have all been waiting for…the Avalanche versus….The…."

Eliza took a deep breath. She was in her element, it was her time to shine. Her empire and you could bet your life she ran it like the Dragon lady. Eliza owned that ring; this was just another moment for her to prove it to everyone.

She lived for this.

Umm Gah! Review please! I have a name for her but I'm not sure if I like it enough! If you have a name let me know! Oh and if you would like a story about Mexico like this let me know!

PockyWarriors


	2. Found

Oh my goodness. I have a name but I find it very pathetic. I might change it. Most likely, unless you guys like it.

Eliza smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. She cracked her neck and walked onto the ring. The audience hadn't noticed her yet; she always kept how she got on stage a secret. Besides they loved the dramatization, might as well give it to them.

"The one the only! Unknown" The announcer trailed of in a whisper stepping of the ring to let the two opponents face off.

Eliza smirked behind her mask. She never showed her face. Her hair she kept up in a bun with some strands loose. She was clothed in black skinny jeans that were easy to move around in, a black form fitting shirt with a piece of cloth wrapped around her chest. And boots that she made herself, out of a tight fitting black materiel. She found the entire black thing cliché. So she went with a vivid green sash wrapped around her waist, her trademark symbol.

Really her symbol was the mask with glowing green eyes and the dark green sash. But a lot of the time she moved to fast for the audience to even see her eyes.

Her opponent looked like an idiot. He was wearing a dark blue semi-ripped shirt with denim jeans. A mistake most fighters made. Jeans weren't easy to move around in. But it wasn't her problem. He pulled out two huge swords. They were practically as long as his arms. He could barely hold them up. He was truly an idiot. The swords would cause more damage to him then help. They had to understand that size didn't technically matter in the ring. Especially if the Unknown was involved.

The "Avalanche" took one stupid step forward and he was done for. The exact moment his foot lifted off the ground Eliza was off, she quickly sidestepped a sloppy swing grabbed his arms and twisted them towards his body pulling the elbow down until he yelped in pain. Smirking she held his other arm and made him smack himself with the butt of his sword. She turned him around and saw his eyes roll to the back of is head; she pulled her arm back and let it snap forward. Knocking the guy down and rendering him unconscious.

The crowd was in awed silence then she looked up, her sharp green eyes taking in the crowd and they cheered. This was the main event they had come for. Eliza pulled her dual swords from her back, and let the black blades catch the light she held them up crossed and slid them against each other making sparks fly. The quick crisp sound echoed through the cave like auditorium, her tradition. The crowd cheered wildly as they walked to the bar to treat each other to drinks.

Eliza was walking off the ring when she felt eyes on her. Looking towards the source of her discomfort, she met eyes with the table of young men that she had sat behind before her fight. Their eyes remained on her even as she turned her body fully towards them. She laughed quietly and bowed mockingly with her swords crossed under her head. Smiling she walked off into the dark to go meet Feliks.

She walked out of her private room a small alcove behind the bar. It was a room that led into the bar tenders Storage room. She stepped out of the storage room with nothing from her fight on except her shoes and pants and sash. Now a belt. She always helped Roger out, especially after her fight. All the fighters liked to gather around and talk about the fights and news about the other underground fighting communities.

No one recognized her; she was never seen without her mask. And if someone did recognize her it was only because she was extremely pretty, and all they had to ask was how much before she knocked them down.

Stepping out through the door, she sidled up to Roger who was practically throwing beer into the cups.

"Took you long enough" he snarled a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Git that side." He indicated towards the left section of the bar counter. She sighed and walked over to the howling men. She cleared her throat and they turned their attention to her.

"Hey sweetie, what do ya say about a go tonight eh?" drawled a half drunk man, smiling at his laughing friends.

Eliza smiled and leaned in closer beckoning him with her finger, he leaned forward excited…and fell back with a crack in his head.

"Now what do you want?" She asked the others while Roger crouched down in laughter.

"You know you keep knocking these dogs down and I won't have any customers left." Roger said as she kneeled next to him to grab a couple of beers.

"Oh like you care."

"You're right I don't, but I care about the money."

"Yea, you and everyone else's mama."

"That's right missy now get to work, or you won't get yer pay!" Roger mocked scolded.

Smiling a small smile she took the beers back over to the men but didn't hand them over until they gave her the money, she didn't let no one cheat Roger out of his money. He was a respected fighter back in his day, and he still had the respect up till now.

"Lizzy" someone whispered. Elizaveta whirled around she glared at the man in front of her and he stumbled over his friends to get away.

"Lizzy, dammit! Over here!" She turned around and saw Feliks waving at a table away from everyone else. She looked back at Roger and caught him watching her. He looked over to Feliks and nodded. She exited the bar and walked over to him.

"What now Feliks?"

"I love you with all my heart to Lizzy dear, but we don't have time to fight! There are new arrivals!"

"So? There are always rookies."

"No! These ones are different; they come from fighting communities like us. Not pathetic wannabe's. Actual communities. There are four of them. Two of them are Italian, naturally they come from Italy. I did a background check, on the computers in the schedule room."

Eliza smiled, they night have been fighters but they weren't stupid. They were more organized then what she had first thought when she had started out. Feliks loved that room; he did a check on everyone, he liked to know information that could come in handy later on. Almost all the pages were full except for hers and Feliks

"So, I found out that they had been involved in the mafia as kids, apparently they're like heirs to the one of the biggest gangs, but they followed underground fighting. So naturally the come here. We are after all the most notorious in Europe."

"Yea so?"

"Well they're experienced…back at their home they were respected and feared. More feared then respected. The red head is cute but don't let it fool you. The other one is extremely explosive don't get on his bad side."

"Total Italian mafia."

"I know. Anyways the other two are brothers."

"Silver head and blond? 

"Yea."

"I saw them during your fight."

"Stay away Liz! Those two are dangerous; they're like the next in line to take over a criminal empire their father made. They have friends in high places, not that you can't get much higher than dangerous criminal emperors. Anyways, they're skilled in fighting too. They would have to be if they're going to take on an illegal family business."

"So where do they come from?'

"Here."

"How did they meet the Mario brothers?"

Feliks smiled at her nickname for the two Italians, "My guess, they met though their parents at some criminal meeting. I mean come on Mafia heirs, Infamous German criminals?"

"Are they good?"

"No they came here to foo-foo-cuddly-ups"

"How do you know so much about them? Stalker."

"I heard from Roger, that they were good, so I looked them up and got the jackpot of their dirty pasts."

"So are they new?"

"The Italian brothers might not be. They might just have been in the audience of some fights, but the two German brothers I have no idea."

"Why do you sound so worried then?"

"Roger wasn't joking when he says they were good. He doesn't joke when he says you're good. Just stay away Lizzy; you don't want to make enemies out of these people."

"Calm down, Feliks. Come on want a drink?"

Feliks reluctantly let her lead him to two empty bar stools as Roger yelled at her to get a move on. Feliks shivered he felt eyes on him. Turning around he locked eyes with a red headed man. The man smiled and winked, flashing a toothy smile. Feliks recognized him from the picture on the background check. He turned around visibly shaken and ordered a round of shots. Much to the delight of Roger.

Okay! REVIEW! Please? =D

PockyWarriors.


	3. The Other Eliza

Yayayay! Thank you for the reviews!

I don't own Hetalia.

Eliza ran through the shady alleyways of Berlin. Panting she sprinted down block after agonizing block. She ran past the rich homes of the wealthy and down towards the ghetto of the City.

Breathing hard she squinted at rundown houses looking for hers. She glanced at her watch and pushed on harder, if she didn't make it back on time her dad would figure out she was gone. He always cam home at a specific time from the bar.

Finally spotting her house, it wasn't hard it was the worst one on the block. She jumped the fence and hid her swords, and pack that she always took to fights, in a hole behind the bricks of her house. She scrambled through her window and practically dive bombed the bed. Panicking she slipped her body through the blankets and pretended to be asleep.

A couple minutes later she heard the door open, it was her dad. She could hear him murmur and a loud feminine laugh erupted. He had bought home another woman. She could hear her walk to the living room. Stilettos clacking and she heard her father's stomps approaching her room. She reached her hand under her pillow to grasp the emergency knife, in case anything happened. Quickly grabbing her jacket hanging from the open window, she wrapped it around her waist in case she needed to make a quick run. Bracing herself she heard the door open.

"Ay! You…kid..." her father drawled, obviously drunk, "I…I…got a lady guest, you…need to get to work. Go get on filthy piece-"

Eliza pushed past her father out of her room before she could hear the rest of his sentence. She could feel her anger just forming an aura around her; apparently other people could feel it to, because her dad's "lady friend" stumbled back when she glared at her. Seething, she threw open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Slamming it shut she walked out her front door.

Looking down at her watch it was only four in the morning. She had a half hour until work started, sighing she pulled her jacked around her. September mornings were merciless. She started down the block walking to her work in one of the busiest part of the city.

Eliza worked at a diner. From four thirty in the morning to seven at night.. She would have been in college…if she had the money. Eliza finished high school a week ago. She had been saving up for college since her mom died. Second grade. She didn't want to stay with her dad so she took it seriously; except when she was young she didn't get much money, until she reached the 8th grade, did she start to feel comfortable enough to lie about her age. She started working in a diner that served Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner.

She started to go to the fights at age 12, not fighting until age 13. It sounded extreme, but Eliza justified it by telling herself, "Do I want to stay with my dad all the time until I get to college?" Hell to the mother fucking no, she would answer herself.

Finally leaving her section of the city, she walked on looking at the streets, and cloud filled skies. She was breathing evenly now, all anger gone. All previous aggression, unheard of to the face of the earth. For now. Looking around she sighed, tired. She raised her head to the sounds of footsteps, staring straight ahead, walking towards her, were the four men from the previous night.

Not many things surprised Elizaveta but, this just about kicked her records ass. They hadn't noticed her yet, but they would have to sooner or later, she was going to walk right past them. Something emerged in the middle of the panicking Eliza.

_What are you scared of?_

_Exactly, nothing. _She answered herself.

Steeling herself, she straightened up and put purpose into her walk. The group had seen her.

"Ve~ Fratello, isn't that the woman, we saw?" one twin said indicating his head to the advancing girl, the other twin looked up. Narrowing his eyes he nudged the blond one next to him.

"Ay, bastardo who is that?" the blond man looked up. irritable. There parents might be friends (did you even call their relationship that? More like friends with benefits, at least dangerous benefits he thought vaguely) but it would take some time for him to warm up to the twin Italian mafia heirs.

Eyeing the woman up and down, he could have sworn he saw her somewhere. Some club, some prostitute his brother rented for his birthday. Somewhere…winking at him in the underground fighting arena. Smirking slightly he simply shook his head at Romano. Recognizing the girl he pondered on what to say to her.

Eliza was about to reach them, when the silver head one stepped of the curb.

"Come on now, give the lady some room, be gentlemen." He said with a smirk plastered across his face. The blond moved so that he was out of her way but still facing her.

The red head leaned against the wall and stared at her the way a predator stares at his next meal. Eliza held her head up high and put a glare on her face. She was walking through the little pathway they created for her when the blond one spoke up.

"Frau, you are an excellent fighter, the "Avalanche" had no chance against you" he smirked mock bowing. Eliza stopped and turned around, somewhere in the back of her mind Feliks voice burst through, stay away!

Forcing a smile she replied, "Sir, I'm a tourist here, and I didn't know it was custom for Germans to interrogate guests, but I suppose it's for the ignorant fools, who have nothing better to do then walk around with a bunch of gay friends and harass poor innocent woman."

The silver head stifled a laugh, and the blond appraised her with a new look. An amount of respect, small but still respect in the end.

"Apologies, I have mistaken you for some brod I saw somewhere, doing a man's job."

Eliza wished she could take a gun out right now and blow his balls off, but frankly she had no gun and she didn't want to fight wannabe fighters in jail.

"Mmm" was all she said and walked on. When she was about two yards away she heard a wolf whistle turning around she saw one of the Italian twins walking towards her, the angry one. Swallowing her fear she turned back around and walked a little faster.

Her job was only a block away she could make it if she ran.

_Why are you running? _She thought.

_I thought you gave up running years ago…running is useless, your mother knew that…the only way is to stand and fight. _

All feelings of fear were gone, now it was a feeling of hurt, betrayed hurt, and anger. Stifling, suffocating, anger filled her and Heaven help any poor soul who received its wrath.

Turning around she glared at the Italian, but he was gone. So were his friends. Stunned she turned around and jumped a foot in the air, when she heard someone whisper signora.

Whirling around she saw a piece of paper, instincts told her to grab it.

It read: _The "Avalanche" stood no chance against a beautiful woman like you. _

Eliza could feel the fear well up inside of her. No one told each other their true identity, it could ruin your career, and most importantly you could never go back to underground fighting. Word would get out; you would never be allowed in a fighting community again. No one wanted a known person, things could get out of control they could tell the police where the arena was. You could get blackmailed. They called people who were found, Dead cats. Part of the quote "Dead cats don't mew" the mind was free to draw up whatever elaborate conclusion it wanted, as long as it was bloody and painful.

Eliza breathed in, she could deny everything, and she could blackmail them…to their parents. To the mafia, there two future leaders were messing around with girls in an underground cave. To the biggest criminal business man in Germany, his two sons were wasting their times fighting when it was the dumb bodyguards job to get their hands dirty.

Gripping the note, she hurried down the block and waited for the door to open up. She looked around paranoid.

"Eliza? You're here exceptionally early?"

"Yea Jake, just you know here early…"

Jake knew her father from childhood, unlike her father; he had a decent home happy kids, and a wife. Once upon a time she might have pretended he was her father, but by then the fighting had stamped all useless hope out of her mind.

"Problems with your dad?"

"…"

"Okay kid come on I'll give you breakfast."

"Thanks Jake."

"I owe it to ya, my best waitress." Laughing she sat down and waited for him to come back out of the kitchen.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about German criminal empires?"

Dropping the plate Jake turned around his eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about girl?"

Ohh I know! Cliché. Sorry, but review anyways! Please!

P.W.


	4. Current Infatuation

Eliza studied Jacob; his eyes were wide and his face red with anger. She knew her question would receive an odd answer, like maybe a story about him being a young boy watching deaths after death. But she hadn't expected an angry Jacob.

"Calm down Jake it was only a question." She raised her hands reaching for his sleeve.

"What the hell are you talking about girl? This is not an ordinary question, why are you asking me this shit?" he growled, angrily grabbing a broom to sweep up the shards of glass.

"I was just, you know wondering."

"Don't feed me that bullshit; no one bothers with the Bavaria's unless they want to be killed." Eliza's head snapped up, a gleam of triumph in her eyes. Jake had given her a bone and he realized it. Looking down at the girl holding the dustpan he felt an undecided feeling of concern for her. He had always prayed that she wouldn't end up like her father, but if she was messing with criminals she was well on her way.

"Jake, who are the _Bavaria's_?" She asked, rolling the word around on her tongue. Sighing, defeated, the old man sat down rubbing his temples.

"Eliza, I don't know why you're asking this. This is an extremely dangerous topic; I hope you aren't messing around with these people."

"No, I'm not, just wondering" she sat down next to him. He glared at her, and she nodded at him to start.

"They are a dangerous group of people."

"I figured that."

"Well, when I was a teenager," he said ignoring her sarcastic comment, "I had heard from my father, who was a poor worker, about some man that did deals with the underworld. I was extremely curious, and I had thought this man could communicate with…the devil, per say. I stayed up late on that Sunday night, wanting to be a man like my Pa and my uncles. I never was more scared in my life." He said staring at the girl, waiting for any sign of fear to sink in. Not seeing any he continued.

"So, the talk was originally about gambling, and drinking, but then my uncle spoke up. He was always quiet; he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. So it was a surprise even for me when he spoke., he talked of his friend, Adel, who was gambling against a man, couldn't remember his features or name, and so well, they were playing when the man offered a deal, he won and Adel would do a favor for him. Any favor. Adel won and he would be rich. I know stupid deal." Jacob apologized seeing Eliza's wrinkle her nose. "But he was drunk cut him some slack."

"Anyway, he agreed, and well he lost. After that he went to my uncle's house, crying, telling him to watch after his family, and then he left. My uncle never heard from him again. Until the day before my uncles came over. It was in the news, a man announced missing years ago had been found, dead in a river, approximately six bullet holes in his head, nine in his torso, and poison running through his veins. His family came over to my Uncle Adel's place saying something about the Bavaria. It turns out the _Bavaria_ are a criminal family. Rich off the business of criminals. They don't abide by the laws, and they have friends in the police, and government, so they could get away with death a thousand times over and not get jailed."

"Hmm" was all Eliza let slip through her lips, waiting for anything else.

Watching her he continued, "After the day my uncle told the story a couple of men came over to his house and questioned him on what his friend's family had told him. My uncle refused to say anything, the next day he was accused of committing suicide. A note left to his bloody body, obviously the murderers knew his family would come over soon if they didn't get any returned calls, my dad did, and the note said not to mention anything to anyone, or other's would be dead."

Eliza watched him, "Anything else?"

"Yea, my mom found out through friends at work, that a man called, Ludwig II, had built a sort of modern day empire. A criminal empire mind you, but empire nonetheless. And he was the head, the tyrant, apparently it was a family business, it was passed down to him through his father, Ludwig the first."

"Huh, interesting." She said, eyeing a man walking towards the diner. A possible customer.

"Now why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was just talking to a friend, apparently some criminal empire heirs are running around."

"What! What are you doing messing with those people?" Jacob screeched looking around and tightening his hands around a meat cleaver.

"Calm down Jacob, I have nothing to do with any criminals, I don't want to be like my dad, there's a customer, I need to put on my apron." She smiled at him and went through the employee door, her mind buzzing with all the new information. Wrapping the apron around her waist, she thought about why two rich boys would bother, with a lowly community of fighters.

Sighing tiredly (a couple minutes of sleep don't do too good) she pushed through the doors, heading towards the customer sitting at a table.

"Hello, what can I get you this morning?" she asked with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hmm, yes, I'll have a coffee to start off and do you have anything like scones?" The customer said looking up with gorgeous crimson eyes. Eliza gasped; it was the silver haired man. He eyed Jacob and when he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed Eliza and sat her down in front of him.

Looking around he sat down and stared her up and down. Eliza was in shock, it wasn't until he reached into his pocket that her safety instincts kicked in, she shot up and swung her leg over the table at his head, throwing her fist at his left temple. She was shocked when he blocked both of her hits, but she had no time to wonder, he had pulled her arm down and turned her around pressing her elbow into her back. Growling she kicked her leg over her head smacking him in the face.

He yelped and grabbed a knife pinning her shirt sleeved down to the table. She looked up into his red eyes, he looked back, panting slightly, taking in a breath she spat in his face. He stumbled back and fell over his chair. Struggling she tried to pull her sleeve out from under the knife. All hope was lost when he grabbed her other arm pinning it down with a fork, growling he looked into her face, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone else.

"What the fuck!" Jacob screamed. He tackled the man and sat on him; Eliza freed herself from the knife and grabbed the fork off the table giving her full control of her arms again. Breathing hard she glared at the albino…Albino? She hadn't noticed that, maybe she was too caught up in his weird red eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded angry that he had won her in their quick tousle.

The only reply she received was a cocky grin and wink. Smirking he sat up pushing Jacob off. Eliza rushed to help him up. Glaring at the young albino Jacob growled, "What's wrong with you boy? Get out of my restaurant!"

"I came here to get breakfast and this girl passionately attacked the awesome Gilbert." He said pointing to Eliza then himself.

"What! Shut the hell up bastard!" Eliza snapped, angry at being accused.

"I only tell the truth my lady."

"Fuck off"

"Join me?"

I'll kill you."

"Catch me first."

"Oh I will."

"I bet you will, you tag me first and you can have the whips, I'll take the chains."

She growled.

"Oh I love that in a woman." He smiled.

"I will cut your balls off and feed them to the dogs."

"Does that include you?"

Eliza froze, glaring at the red eyed man she pulled her arm back and before he had time to widen his eyes, and before Jacob could stop her, she let her arm go. Watching in satisfaction, she smirked at the shocked look on his face when he came back up. Holding his nose.

"I can have you in jail for assault!"

"And I can have you in jail for rape."

"That didn't happen!"

"The court won't know that."

"You know babe, rape isn't rape if you like it."

"I didn't like it!"

"The court won't know that. Wait we had sex?"

"No!"

"Then why did you say you didn't like it?"

"Shut up!"

"Eliza…go to the back." Jacob said quietly.

"What?"

"Go to the back for a moment please; I would like to talk to this young man here."

"Fine." Tight lipped she walked to the kitchen turning around she caught the albino watching her. He gave her a wave and blew her a kiss. She sneered and slammed it shut.

"I think she likes me." He said sitting down and looking at the owner of the diner.

"Gilbert what are you doing here?" he sighed.

"I just dropped by to say hello!"

"Yea and your father sells teddy bears to his clients."

"No one bothers to try to believe me! And I don't think my father would bother with kid stuff. He prefers illegal weaponry, drugs, and murders. You know criminal stuff."

"I know, everyone who once bargained with a criminal knows your family."

"Yep, comes in handy to have a huge rich criminal family. Ya know?"

"What do you want Gilbert?"

"Okay, okay, I heard that a girl worked here. Real pretty, and I think I may have found her." He answered indicating is head towards the door Eliza had gone through.

"Eliza?"

"That's her name!"

"What do you want with her?"

"Nothing just want to talk to her… you know, about being Unknown and all. Figured I should get some advice from the master."

"Advice for what?" Jacob asked wearily.

"Oh, nothing, just how to be an underground fighter, and keep you reputation secret outside of the underground fighting community."

"Underground what?"

"Underground. Fighting." Gilbert spelled out, "You know, where you fight illegally."

Jacob turned three shades of red before he could yell out Eliza's name, "Eliza! Get over here now!" Eliza walked out of the kitchen nonchalantly holding a knife. Watching her slowly stroke the blade Gilbert couldn't help but feel…attracted? Lustful, he shoved that thought to the back of his head before it got out of control.

He cleared his throat and stood up, "I don't believe we truly met. I am Gilbert."

"I'm—"

"Eliza, yes I know is that your full name?"

"Uh no—"

"You two can flirt later, Eliza I need to yell at you now." Jacob growled. Gilbert chuckled and Eliza sat down and kicked his shin under the cover of the table. Squeaking softly he rubbed his shin and looked sheepishly over at Jacob.

"So Eliza, when were you going to tell me that you were AN UNDERGROUND FIGHTER?" He screamed so loud Eliza was sure God heard it.

"What are you talking about!"

"Eliza! What do you think you're doing! Underground fighting is a dangerous business! This is bad! Really bad!"

"Who told you!" Eliza demanded, shocked and scared that an outsider knew her secret.

"Gilbert!"

"Who do you think you are?" Eliza yelled turning on Gilbert.

"Why, I'm Gilbert!" he said innocently, "I'm just plain old Gilbert _Bavaria_." Eliza froze when she heard him emphasize his last name. A criminal prince. He wasn't the leader obviously. He looked to young and healthy, not a murderer yet. But his family was the Bavaria's. She had barely known the name for an hour and already the sheer danger of the name was blinking red lights in her face.

He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her, flashing his teeth which looked an awful lot like fangs. She shivered and his grin widened.

"And you my dear Eliza just happen to be my current infatuation."

Ooooh! ~ Gilbert is Prince to a criminal empire! Hmm…Review please!

~P.W.


	5. Meet Ludwig

Okay….so thank you to:

**Kimea78**

**Kigaroo**

**ThePeaceAlchemist**

**Pamndora**

**Hungary**

**Iiidog5 **

For reviewing! Please keep them coming!

_Current Infatuation? _The words recorded endlessly in Eliza's head, did he mean obsession? She was a whirlwind of emotions by the time she left work, saying a quick goodbye to Jacob.

Her first emotion was fear: Jacob knew, so did Gilbert, which meant his friends knew to. Then she felt anger: How dare he! That fucking Bastard! I'll kill that asshat! I'll kill him. Then finally it sank in, this man knew who she was now, completely. Not her alter ego the Unknown. He knew, Eliza the moody waitress girl, and he knew the merciless legend.

Walking alone she saw the sun sink in the mountains, the creatures of the night taking over. Gone were the little kids with their adoring mommies, out with the shadiest characters of the country. Remembering that one American song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams was it? She couldn't help but feel… depressed, that she had no one to walk with. Well besides her shadow, she smiled, she had made a joke. Ha-ha.

Shivering as the wind beat at her back, she walked faster, today was a Monday, tonight she had no fights, but she always went, she could train, or she could watch others lose in epic proportions. Smirking she walked a little faster, rounding a corner and running into someone.

She fell down on impact, looking up she almost screamed, seriously getting scared was starting to get boring. In front of her was the blond man that had watched her fight. The brother to Gilbert…a Bavaria. Shivering she stood up and backed away.

Looking up from the ground he glared at her, "Well usually when you knock someone down you say sorry and help them with whatever they're doing." Eliza was speechless, he was much more different then Gilbert. Quick, efficient, barking at her like an army sergeant.

"Don't just stand there, on your knees! Help me." He said looking back down at the papers. Eliza contemplated on just turning back around and sprinting for the nearest populated place.

_What are you afraid of? _Said the underground part of her.

_Everything, _whispered the waiter girl.

_Grow a backbone and kick his ass! _Snarled the fighter in her.

_No_, she knelt down and started to help him. He looked up surprised.

"I didn't actually expect you to help…" He trailed off.

"You don't want me to?" she asked coming off harsher then she would've liked.

"No no please help. Just don't pay attention to what your picking up, Ms. Unknown." He said slyly, looking at her face for a reaction.

Eliza wouldn't give him the satisfaction, "Why would I want to look at them? Probably just fake pardons or the crimes you've done this time _Bavaria._" His head snapped up and as if she could read his mind, she threw her arms out, blocking a blow from him.

She spun around him and socked his back, knocking the air out of him, he gasped and turned around. She tried to get around him so she could back him up, or escape but he wouldn't let her.

"What do you know of my family?" he growled between breaths. He stepped forward and Eliza used his weight against him by pushing her hands flat against his chest. But as all fighters know, weight can benefit both sides. He grabbed her wrists and using the momentum she had given him brought her down and straddled her waist with his knees.

Breathless, both allowed each other a moment to catch their breath before he interrogated her, "What do you know?" he snarled.

"Everything." She lied.

He growled and put his hands down on both sides of her head, "Tell me or I'll kill you." She was busy pondering if she should just tell him, or leave the world to join her mother when a song interrupted the sound of heavy breathing. It was…a cell phone.

"Shit" he mumbled before glaring at her as if to say 'Stay'.

"Not going anywhere." She said sarcastically. He gave her a look before answering the phone.

"Tell dad I'll be there…...No, it's okay I'll call the chauffer…..Gilbert shut up…..No I'm not at that 'one stripper place'….Gilbert…no I do not like that Italian fool I'm not gay!...Gilbert..….no I am not sitting on a girl….no she does not have brown hair and green eyes…..shit.…where are you?" he said, getting red and looking around.

"Over here brother." Said a cheery voice, both looked at the other end of the street. Sitting in a gleaming tinted widowed Mercedes, was Gilbert. When he saw Eliza his eyes darkened as he glared at his brother. Was he feeling jealous? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind along with the lusty ones.

"Come on Ludwig! That fancy dinner starts in fifteen minutes!" he said winking at Eliza, "You wanna come serve me?" smirking suggestively.

"Oh you're so funny." She snapped, "You should have your own talk show."

"I think so too! The _Stress of Gilbert Bavaria. _How does that sound?"

"Peachy." His brother snapped, turning back to Eliza, "I will find you and I will torture you until I learn what you know of my family."

"Oh yea, have fun finding where I live." She smirked. She pushed up and his knees slid to her thighs. He looked down and picked up a paper that slipped out of his hands. His fingers brushed her stomach, she shivered and when he looked up confused, she growled.

Getting up he gave her a hand, "Oh such a gentleman." She sneered then turned around but his hands were still clamped on her writs. Pulling her back into his chest, he whispered, "I will find you." Then he let go and walked over to his brother. Getting in he glared out the window and she blew him a sarcastic kiss, she could see the shock then outrage and before she heard the wheels screeching to turn back she had already ran out of the secluded street.

….1 Hour later…

The Unknown was sitting in a corner, unbeknownst to the other fighters. Watching everything around her with dangerous, calculating eyes she spotted Feliks. She pushed her chair a little bit farther from the light and put her feet up on the metal table.

Watching Feliks walk into the light, she laughed when he shook his head at a girl in fishnets, indicating he wanted no monkey business tonight. Smirking she watched the pissed off girl walk to the bar in hopes of finding a profit there.

Feliks looked around, eyes scanning the animalistic crowd, he checked the corners of the cave, spotting tow pin-picks of green he walked towards them, no one in the world had eyes like Eliza. No one.

He pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down across from her. She looked in his direction but made no indication of noticing his presence. Feliks studied her and felt something bad. Something was…off.

"What's up?" he asked leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up, tapping her toes with his. She smiled and asked, "Let's train?"

Narrowing his eyes he replied, "Sure." The two walked out of the main cave and into a smaller one. It was quieter here, females weren't allowed in this room unless they were fighters. Eliza nodded at one girl who was lifting weights, and she bowed her head in respect to the Unknown. Eliza walked into a makeshift ring and wrapped her fists in a long piece of cloth, to soften the serious blows. Feliks followed suit.

"Fists?" he asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Nothing else?"

"Yea."

"Old school….excellent." he smiled deviously rubbing his hands together. When Feliks blinked he had to hold up his fists for a block. She was already moving; he threw a fist to the right and dodged down low to the left. Eliza let him go to her left but blocked him by setting her arm straight, in front of his face, Feliks stopped just in time and used her shoulder to flip over her. Eliza kneeled fast and Feliks landed off balance, she took the chance to swirl around him and flatten her palm on his shoulder. Making a satisfying hollow sound, bone on bone.

"Bitch." He muttered. She smirked and waited for him. He ran at her and she dodged but he grabbed her arm, pushing her, he used her momentum to trip her up and put her flat on her back. Placing his hands near her shoulder he flipped and prepared to slam his feet onto her stomach, but she pulled away fast and his feet smacked the floor. Wincing he yelped when she kicked him square in the back, hitting his shoulder and numbing it. Both threw out fists and kicks, both blocking them, she could see he was tired and he could see she was getting tired. Both locked eyes and smirked, she threw out a fist and he grabbed it pulling it toward him, realizing to late it was a decoy, she kicked up her left foot and it hit him on the head. When he fell down he grabbed her and twisted so he fell on top of her, pinning her down.

"Hey juvenile move!" she protested.

"Honey we're underground fighters, does it matter?"

"No…you win this one, but I'll pulverize you the next time." She play threatened.

"I'm shivering in my custom made pants." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You would." She smirked pulling his shiny latex pants and letting it slap his thigh.

"Ow! You know that hurts!"

"Aw, poor baby want me to kiss it?"

"I'm gay." He said loudly, as they walked past a group of men. They looked up in shock and Feliks winked at them.

"Lizzy love, you need a man." He said after they had walked back into the main part of the cave.

"How can I get a man if you are my competition?"

"True no one can beat my amazing man catching skills."

"Yes Feliks," she rolled her eyes, "We all bow down to your man-screwing abilities."

"You should! Praise me!" he howled. Eliza laughed and pushed him.

"I gotta go Feliks." She said, faking a yawn.

"Aw why? The night is young?" Eliza didn't want to mention that she was afraid she might see Gilbert or Ludwig again. Or even the Mafia twins. She wasn't really afraid, just nervous….

"Really Feliks, see ya later." She mock saluted him and walked out past the hookers, past the rookies, past a screaming Roger, past the halls, and out the door. Looking around she shut it and sprinted home.

Breathing hard she rounded a corner, half expecting to run into Ludwig again. She looked up at the moon, serene, calm, powerful, she was like the moon, there but never noticed. The sun, bought life, it was cherished. The moon was mysterious, only useful for light in the dark, not exactly loved, but needed. Exactly like Eliza except, Eliza wasn't needed.

_I don't care_ she thought, and looking up at the moon, she flipped it off, running harder, trying to erase her thoughts. Breathing harder then before she stopped, she hadn't realized she was standing in front of her house.

Tired, she walked in through the front door, not bothering to put her pack in the secret compartment.

Sighing she walked through the halls, and entered her room she dropped her bag and covered it with laundry. Feeling around for the light switch she flipped it. No light. Not worried she walked out to the living room, opened the screen door, and walked outside. She searched around and finding the energy box, opened it to look for the general switch. She found the label, but looking at the switch, she found nothing but a hole. A hole where the main power switch should have been.

She was worried now, the electricity people weren't due for another month, a thought rose in her mind but before she could elaborate it she was inside, knife in hand and advancing to her room.

Throwing open her bedroom door she strained her eyes harder, looking for Ludwig.

"You." She snarled at the shape on her bed.

"You're not afraid." Said his cool calm voice, emanating from the general direction of the shadow on her bed.

"Shut the fuck up, what did you do to my lights?"

"You know, I'm not so surprised you live here." He said, ignoring her question.

"Shut—what?"

"I don't know… you certainly don't seem like a rich person—"

"You think?" she spat indicating to her room and the hall, "I have a fucked up dad, oh yea, I have privilege."

"I'll ignore your sarcasm, and continue with how I knew." He went on, unaffected by her sarcastic comment.

"Oh please do, I'm dying to know, and while you talk, how about you start running?" she threatened.

Even in the dark she could see his smile, "I think not Miss, but sensing your impatience, I shall cut to the point." In the silence of the night, she could hear the soft 'snik' of a knife being unsheathed.

"Now you are going to tell me what you know of my family, or I will kill you." Right then and there…Eliza lost it; she had heard death threats from her father since her mother died, from the sexist fighters of the underground, from the women her dad bought home. And this man just waltzes into her life and makes her feel so many things (I am not feeling anything she reprimanded herself. _Yea right_! Said her hormone-driven-teenage side.) And just decides to threaten her.

"How dare you." She said quietly, "How dare you just come in here and threaten me! You know who I am; I don't have a right to know who you are! I have been receiving death threats since I was a kid, if you want to kill me go ahead be my guest! Maybe I'll see my mom! Maybe I'll finally feel like I deserve something! Maybe I'll be in peace! Oh wait, I'm sorry, excuse me for hoping in your presence!" she spat venomously at him.

The dam had broken, all those years of not speaking to anyone, being the scorn and pity subject of the neighborhood, all of those times she had climbed to the top and been beaten back down again by the man she called father, couldn't be held back anymore.

Eliza should have felt horrified at sharing all of these feelings with a man she barely knew, but she didn't, she felt empty, sad but like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She sank down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Tears. For the first time in a decade and then some, she cried. They flowed down her face and into her palms, like a river, washing away the pain.

She cried silently, but she didn't hear the sounds of his approaching footsteps. The shadow was off the bed and walking towards her. She felt arms around her, and she realized he was hugging her. Sinking into his arms, she remembered her last real hug, her mom on her death bed.

"My mother died when I was young." He whispered, "Me and my brother pretend we don't miss her but we were closer to her then our dad, she was warm, and he was so cold." He said rubbing her back and looking out the window.

"Why are you talking to me." She growled through tears. She could not lose any more ground against this man.

"I…I need someone to talk to."

"Threatening to kill me won't help."

"Sorry." he said and picked her up, bridal style, walking towards the bed, he lay down first and arms still around her, he lowered her down next to him.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed and leapt off the bed, and walked out the door.

"Right now you shouldn't be alone." He called after her softly. Hearing no reply he was about to stand up to leave when she walked in again, carrying an armful of blankets. He was surprised she had returned, but then again when you release all the sadness you've kept inside you so long, things tend to move fast, and different.

"Don't look at me like that." She said tear streaks still fresh.

"Yes ma'am." He said taking some blankets from her and laying them down on the thin bed. She got in first and when he lifted the many blankets she warned him, "Stay on your side."

"Yes ma'am." He said sincerity clear in his voice.

He kept to his side for the most part.

Although Eliza didn't complain when the night got colder and she huddled closer to him for warmth. She also didn't complain when he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest, enveloping her in his body, and warmth.

"So we don't freeze to death." She said making an excuse.

"Right." Came his husky reply.

Ooooooo! R&R!

In case anyone was wondering, I am planning on having Eliza have a romance with each of the four men so far. But now I'm not sure if she should end up with Gilbert, there aren't many HungaryxGermany stories…so I'll have to think about changing this pairing.

Hmmmmm…..

P.W.


	6. Who is Eliza? There is only The Unknown

Sometime, around one in the morning maybe, Eliza woke to the feeling of strong arms pulling her closer, and closer until finally her body filled in all the dips and curves of his—Ludwig's body.

She didn't mind, it was cold and they didn't want to die, at least that's what she told herself, before she fell asleep listening to the hum of his breath and the warmth enveloping her body.

She woke up again around four thirty when she heard the sheets rustle, and Ludwig slowly slipping himself out from between the sheets and her legs. Before he walked out her bedroom door, he bent down and let his lips linger on her cheek trailing dangerously close to her lips. But, as if he was considering on having a knife shoved down his throat, he left it at that and walked out the front door.

Then she woke up around five to the sounds of her father kicking open the front door with yet another lady friend. Not wanting to hear her father's antic's with this one she rolled off her bed, resting briefly on the warm spot that was still there.

Growling she pushed herself up and off the bed, she was a fighter, not a desperate girl. She was the Unknown, feared and smart. Not a girl who tripped over herself, lovesick, because a guy shared her bed.

_Get a hold of yourself, you idiot, _she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and wiggled and fought with them for about a minute before she got them on (**A.N.** Come one who doesn't do that?), and was just putting on a FC Barcelona sweater when her dad came in.

"Does it kill you to knock?" Eliza snapped.

"Don't s-s-sass me" he tried to yell. Eliza smirked and looked at the repulsive human being in front of her. So weak, she could take him down right now, he thought he was so strong but she could have him crying, begging for one more minute of life in less then a minute.

_Then why don't you?_ Asked the hardened emotionless fighter in her, Eliza turned around and found herself looking in the mirror. She stared straight at the girl in the mirror. Tired, and beaten, but a spark in the eyes. A spark that yelled at the world, 'I will not be taken down!'

_Take him out…if you are the Unknown you will take him out right now. Kill this pathetic excuse of a human being._ It whispered inside of her. But Eliza wouldn't let it win, so it went to it's last resort.

_You know your hope is useless, right? He will never go back to the loving daddy. Stop hopping you fool, you are not a little girl anymore. _Eliza screamed a cry of frustration, which surprised her more then it did her dad. Before she could stop herself, he was already on the floor bleeding from his new broken nose, which she had inflicted with a good high kick. He yelled cuss words at her like she was the most disgusting thing on the planet. Alcohol had murdered her father and left a monster in his place.

"Your right I can't hope anymore." She whispered before grabbing her pack and leaping over her father and out the door. Already as if on sheer instinct, she headed towards the diner, running and running. Away from her life, she was running from her dad, running from the place her mother died. Running from everything really.

…Night…

Eliza looked into the mirror of the underground bathroom; she lifted the black wrap-around mask in her hands. Breathing in deep, she held it up to her face and tied it on. Turning around she wrapped a medieval looking black cloth around her waist, until it covered from her belly button to the middle of her dark green sports bra. Pulling a green sash from her bag she tied it around her waist, and attached her dual swords to her back. Pulling out a couple of sharpened knives, she slipped them into the pockets she had made while wrapping the cloth around her torso. Then she pulled her hair up, which was always in a braid, _always_, and tied it in a bun, laced up her black ballet shoes and breathed in a sigh of relief.

She was back in her comfort zone, the Underground. She loved getting ready; she always enjoyed the crowd's roar in the background while she slipped into the identity of her alter ego. This was who she was, but it was never who she was the whole time. Still, it was her favorite time of day.

Turning back around to look at the mirror, Eliza looked at the mysterious girl in front of her. Dark, intriguing, powerful, and deadly beautiful, a fatal combination for her opponents. Eliza smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

_Eliza, you look dangerous, _she told her self, pumping up for the upcoming fight.

_Who is Eliza? There is no Elizaveta, there is only the Unknown._ Walking out the door she shrank into the shadows slipping by everyone, watching a new comer fight. Taking a seat behind Feliks, she studied the new fighter.

He was fighting the 'Leprechaun' an Irish body builder who had fought Eliza in the past. He was a decent enough opponent, just too cocky. A mistake most people made.

Smirking she watched the newbie circle the Leppy (His nickname for getting his ass whipped by a girl). When the Leppy stepped forward, the newbie struck his palm against the side of the brain, and then smacked his hands flat on both sides of his shoulders, twirling around him and dodging his huge paws; he again made his hands flat and whacked them into the small of the Leppy's back and the area between his shoulder blade. Then he stepped back like he was done.

The Leppy turned around and sneered, "Is that all you have rookie? You're a piece of shit you know? Doing your fancy dancing, pathetic, come here so I can crush you with my bare han—" he stopped and the crowd silenced. From where Eliza—the Unknown sat, it looked like he was struggling to move his muscles, even to breathe. Then he fell and she swore the ground shook.

"Jesus Christ." Feliks whispered, "He's completely paralyzed." The only sound in the silent room.

"How Feliks?" said his unknown companion.

"Fuck!" he swore and turned around, "Where the hell did you come from?" She smiled even though he couldn't see it and gestured for him to explain to her.

"He must have hit some nerves or something and it made Leppy freeze up, it's a brilliant tactic if you're an expert at it, and I think we may have an expert on our hands." he said not bothering to badger her for sneaking up on him.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked already dreading the answer.

"One of the Italian demons. The angry one, with the brownish hair."

"Shit." She whispered quietly, she didn't want another one of those men around her. Sleeping next to one of them was enough.

"Well it is my fight." She said standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"Knock yourself out." Feliks said glaring at the Italian as he walked around the ring, yelling at the crowd to yell back louder. "Arrogant fool." He growled as the Italian snatched the microphone away from the announcer.

"I am the _Ambrogio_ the 'Immortal'," He shouted into the microphone, as the crowd roared louder, "And I want to face the Unknown, and show you all how to fight."

Silence, reined through the crowd. Literally you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was in either total shock, of complete fear. Even the announcer was cowering in the back corner. The Unknown wasn't exactly the person to be messed with, and this rookie was asking for a serious ass-kicking.

"Liz don't" Feliks whispered, terrified, "You don't know what could happen if he gets hurt. Lizzy…the Mafia…" But Eliza was already backing into the shadows and running around the ring so she could enter though the back.

"Well where are you Unknown?" screamed out the Immortal.

"Right here, you sure you wanna do this bitch?" she asked stepping over the rings perimeter. She glared at the idiot in front of her and walked around the ring and raised her hands up, as the crowd slowly started to rumble then scream and stamp their feet.

Spinning around she glared at the man in from of her, "Let's go asshat, you don't fuck around with me."

"You're a girl?" he whispered now only realizing she had boobs and hips.

"Yea? You wanna fight now?" she growled, holding up her hands and slipping into her fighting stance.

"It's against my morals to fight a girl." He sniffed turning to the crowd, "I demand a Fighter complex." Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Feliks practically faint in relief.

A "Fighter Complex' was a deal between fighters. They would postpone their fights to train up and get ready to fight at a scheduled time, or one of them could quit and neither fighter would have to fight. This was a rule that all fighters abided to. And if they didn't they could have a nice long talk with Roger and come back with the loss of a limb.

The announcer gained enough courage to grab the microphone back and tell the crowd that the fights were over. Growling and boo-ing, they all headed out or to the bar for a last drink.

Eliza stared out at the crows and tried to remember her first Complex. For some reason she couldn't remember one…maybe because she was never denied a fight.

Turning to the man she smacked him upside the head and leapt off the ring with the gracefulness of a wolf and the same deadliness.

"What was that?" he demanded, his face turning a shade brighter.

"Postponing my fight." She said walking towards the training rooms.

"You don't need to smack me!"

"Shut up, you're annoying me."

"Oh, I'm annoying you?" he said following her into the empty training room. "Ay! Fucking shoe! Get the fuck out of my way! I'll kill the stupid bastard that left you here! I could have fucking died!" he screamed at a tennis shoe that had tripped him.

"It's a shoe." Eliza deadpanned.

"So?" he yelled.

"So shut the fuck up.' She said smiling behind her mask.

"You shut up." He said pouting and turning to a set of weights. "So, how is the double life thing working out?"

Inhaling sharply she turned around and struck out only to find her wrists being held by his very own hands.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Why would you want to keep your identities secret? Oh, by the way, I knew you were a girl, I just needed to talk some smack, can't go without it." he said smiling showing is canines, and Eliza was immediately reminded of a wolf.

"None of your damn business now get out of my face and leave me alone." She growled and kneed him in the crotch. Gasping he fell down and curled into a ball, "Shit Shit shit shit"

Eliza ran to the door and grasped the handle pulling hard. It didn't budge.

"I locked it when we came in." said the man sitting on the ground still holding his wounded manhood and a key, waving it tauntingly. "And I demanded the complex so I could learn your business."

"What?" she snapped looking around for anything to get the door open.

"So what is your other life?"

"Will you shut up? Aren't you still hurting?" she glared pointedly.

He smiled and reached into his pants. "Oh God…"she turned around pushing back naughty thoughts.

"You can turn around now." He said smiling happily. Eliza slowly turned around and stared at the athletic cup he held in his hand.

"I have experience with women and kneeing important places." He said smiling.

"Oh I would think so, Mr. Mafia." She said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, my inheritance." He said thoughtfully. Eliza stared at him waiting for him to fly into a fit of rage at the mention of his life.

"I'm not going too hit you, you can sit down." He said patting the ground next to him.

"Fuck off." She glowered, but sat down in front of him.

"So what is your name?" he asked. Eliza blinked, he was very straightforward.

"Umm…I can't tell you" she mentally smacked herself, she sounded so stupid.

"I'll tell you my name, it's Romano. After my papa. Leader of my mafia group as of now."

"Hmm" was all she said.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

"…"

"Too soon to ask huh?"

"…."

"Okay, I will tell you about me and my brother then." He paused looking at her. She shrugged indifferently and looked at the door. "Well, obviously you know I am prince of the mafia, or at least one of the princes. My brother is the other one. We're twins, and we came to Germany to get to know these two German brothers, our fathers would like to strike a deal, and my papa says it's good to learn on how to do stuff like this now."

"Interesting." Eliza said. He looked at her, and scooted a little closer. Not in a way that it looked creepy, but nonchalant.

"Well normally, I don't give shit for dealings like this but we found a common interest. Underground Fighting, so we went around and looked at different communities, but this one caught our eyes, or rather you did."

"I've heard that a lot lately"

"I expect, Ludwig has been disappearing for a few days, Gilbert seemed a bit off yesterday."

"Do you stalk them?"

"No, I just monitor their every move so they don't do anything stupid and get us all caught. We're not supposed to be doing this, but who cares."

"Typical spoiled rich boy." She snapped standing up, "Playing at being bad, you don't want a life like this, learn what fear really feels like and you might be ready. Try to live your victims last moments. You might feel something." And turning around she headed towards the door, pulling a pin out of her hair. Feeling fed up with this new comer and snotty spoiled mafia brat.

"Don't turn you back on me…I'm normally never this nice. I never talk to anyone unless I explain to them what their death will be like." He said dangerously low, she flipped him off and pushed the pin in.

"Eliza….listen to me." He warned. She didn't bother turning around to the sound of her name, that bastard Gilbert probably told him.

"Eliza!" he snapped.

"What?" she snapped back. Turning around on her heal, he was in front of her. He placed his arms on her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. He bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. She was too shocked and scared to do anything so when she opened her mouth to scream he slipped is tongue inside. Her arms moved to his and she slid her hands into his. He deepened the kiss and before he could do anything else, she grabbed the key from his hands on hers and bit down on his tongue. Unlocking the door she sprinted through the cave. A blur of green and black to anyone still out.

She ran and ran and ran, not stopping until she was in her bed at her house, and after checking the windows and doors, she looked at the clock, one in the morning. She gasped for breath and sat down on her bed. After she changed and had a cup of tea to calm her down, she lay down in her bed. Just as her head was about to reach the pillow she heard the rustle of paper beneath her sheets.

She snapped upright in her bed, and threw her sheets off of her, looking down at the small slip of paper, she strained her eyes to read it. She inhaled sharply when what she had just read sank in. Dropping the note she just stared at the words.

Where were you?

~L

Three simple words from a not so simple person.

Ahh ba deee dum! Thank you for reviewing!

~P.W.


	7. SSAR

Cheezitz. I am so happy with all the reviews thank you! And I will put in some Soccer as a side interest for Eliza, because I had planned to at the beginning of this Fic, but it didn't happen.

Eliza rolled out of bed at six. A late start for her, sighing she half dragged half walked over to her mirror. Looking in it she redid her braid and pulled on some Adidas sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

She was late to work already, so she made herself breakfast and flipped the calendar to October. September had ended yesterday, new month, maybe a new beginning. The red circle around the first day of the month caught her eye. She sat down and stared at it trying to remember its importance. Finishing her cereal, she stood up and stretched so she could run to work.

Then it hit her, the soccer season started today. Jacob's son played with a bunch of guys her age and he had invited Eliza to play with them. Of course she said yes, before her mother died and her dad had screwed up, they had taught her how to play and she had loved it. It was an object of her passion before fighting. She still loved it but it reminded her too much of her parents before everything went downhill.

Jacob had found out about her soccer past and bought her back into it, but she needed someone behind her to support and feed the passion. Jacob had a son; he couldn't give her the needed attention, it all went into his child. Like any father should.

Pushing back thoughts on being a somewhat fatherless child she ran out the door and onto the sidewalk. After a couple of minutes she turned onto a nicer neighborhood right behind hers and was jogging by Mrs. Klein's house when she called from the porch.

Mrs. Klein was the oldest lady of the neighborhood, she, unlike the other females near Eliza's house refused to see her as an object of pity and scorn. Although she was a widow she had plenty of family visiting year round. Eliza was good friends with her and helped around for free; in turn Mrs. Klein never let her leave on an empty stomach and offered her a place to stay if she ever needed it.

"Morning, Mrs. Klein." Eliza said as she walked up and sat down on the porch.

"Good morning Eliza, aren't you late for work today?" she asked as she offered Eliza a biscuit. Taking one she nodded her head and smiled at her.

"So you just were taking your time then?"

"Yes ma'am." Mrs. Klein laughed and patted her head, "When are you ever going to take that hair of yours and put it into something besides a braid?"

"Sometime special." She smirked and stood up, "I gotta go Mrs. K, I'll come by in the afternoon, I have a short shift today." Eliza smiled and walked towards the sidewalk.

"I'll look forward to that, oh and Eliza dear you might want to put your hair down when you do come. My nephew and his friends are visiting, and they aren't half bad." She chuckled and proceeded to think of her nephew having grandchildren, she had practically raised him.

Eliza just laughed and started to run to the city. She had been running for about a half hour until a sudden thought hit her: _What if Gilbert came back today? What if this time he came with all four of his jerk off friends? _

_Ludwig isn't that bad, _she told herself, _I wouldn't mind getting to know him….._did I just really think that? She growled and ran faster, stopping abruptly in front of the diner. Breathing in deep, she pushed open the door, and immediately dodged a waiter and a falling plate. Today was going to be busy.

"Eliza! You wanna show up tomorrow child!" screamed Jacob, who was threatening his son with a meat cleaver. "And you get back to work or I'm not driving you to practice today" His son, Garin, rolled his eyes and picked up a pencil and pad to go take someone's order. He caught Eliza's eye and smiled.

"Hey, you coming today?" he asked punching her shoulder affectionately. Eliza smiled, Jacob and his family were a few people that she allowed herself to relax around, that and a few regular customers.

"Of course dumbasss, I wouldn't miss it." She pushed him playfully and walked up to Jacob gently pulling away the huge knife in his hands.

"What do you need me to do?"

"How about get me a beer, a vacation at some island and some earplugs so I don't have to hear your stupid questions!" he suggested loudly. Laughing Eliza was instantly reminded of Roger. Same personality under stress, except Roger was always like this.

Ducking under a waiter balancing four trays she stepped into the backroom to put on an apron. Looking over at the bulletin board that hung down on the employee wall, she saw the soccer flyer. Today might be long but soccer would make it better.

Stepping back out she walked over to the nearest table to take an order, and the work day began.

End of shift

"Okay Jacob, I'll see you at the field!" Eliza called over her shoulder; she was walking out of the diner with his son. He was going to drive her over, and then they would play.

"So 'Lizaveta how's it goin?" he asked getting into the car.

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Eh…yea."

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, dumbfuck."

"That's better; by the way I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He grinned.

"Dammit tell me!" she demanded punching him. Laughing he turned the car on and drove out onto the streets of afternoon Berlin.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully.

"Is he German?"

"No."

"Italian?"

"Uh no, where did you get that from?"

"Never mind, Russian?"

"Nope."

"Polish?"

"No."

"Huh." Chuckling he turned into the parking lot of the field.

"Let's go 'liza." Garin said, jumping out of the car.

"You never pronounce the 'E' of my name." she complained following him onto the field.

"Yep, you have tennis shoes?" he said glancing at her feet.

"Yea, I'll find some cleats tomorrow."

"Manchester is playing tomorrow."

"I don't care I hate Rooney."

"Really?"

"Yea…I prefer Archaven."

"Pfffft. Liza in love! Seriously you need a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Laughing, both of them walked up to the group of guys clumped together. A couple greeted Eliza and she nodded back. She wasn't close to these people so she was quieter, besides it helped her concentrate.

"Okay!" Garin yelled at the boys. Not getting a response over all the talking he screamed some more. "Hey shut the hell up!"

"Yes sir!" saluted a tanned man with olive green eyes. Everyone laughed but Eliza. This man was new, and he wasn't German. Ignoring the laughter Garin split the boys and one girl up into four different teams. The first day of season started out like this, teams were made then they battled for the chance to play another team from another city. And if they won they would play each city in Germany and then get a shot at professionals if they were lucky.

Eliza was the only female playing; a lot of the other guy's girlfriends watched from the sidelines and gossiped. But other then that she was the only one who took the sport of soccer seriously, kind of like how she was the only female that took fighting seriously.

Eliza was on the same team as Garin and their first opposing team was the one with the tanned man. Noticing Eliza watch the newcomer Garin sidled up to her and bumped her hips with his.

"Hey Liza, that's the guy I was talking about."

"The one you wanted to introduce me to?"

"Yea, his name's Sadiq, he's Turkish."

"That explains his skin color."

"Yep, hey Liza do you know those guys?" Garin asked suddenly directing Eliza's stare to a group of four men sitting down on the other side of the field.

Eliza's stomach dropped as she recognized them: Ludwig, Gilbert, Romano, and…the other Italian man.

"Uh no" she said too quickly and turned around to watch the players start the game. She was playing left mid, the same side as the Gilbert and his friends were sitting on, cursing her choice of position she ran after the ball when it came to her side.

She stopped the ball from going out of bounds and was about to turn left when she heard Garin scream 'man on' looking behind she could see the man named Sadiq slowly jog up and began to pressure her.

Considering her options, she chose to fake scissor the ball to the left and as she watched Sadiq's body go left on instinct she turned the ball right with the outside of her right foot and passed it to some random teammate.

"Not bad." He said finally backing away from their close proximity. Holding out his hand Eliza prepared to shake it but he pulled her hand up to kiss it. "I'm Sadiq Adnan."

"Umm, I'm Eliza." She said ignoring the feeling of warmth that erupted in her stomach.

"Eliza?"

"Elizaveta"

"Ah, that's a nice name." He said.

"Thanks." He winked at her and she smiled back before she could stop herself. 

"Hey watch the game! And fucking play it!" screamed a certain silver haired man from the sidelines. Eliza turned to glare and was surprised to see him glare back, but at Sadiq.

"Jealous because I'm in the presence of a lovely lady" he said winking again.

"Oh please." She laughed.

"No really" he insisted laughing with her.

"Hey you two off the field! Go flirt so other people can play" Garin growled as he chased after a ball Eliza should've gotten. Walking off the field Eliza found herself genuinely enjoying Sadiq's company, and forgetting Gilbert and Co.'s presence.

"So what are you doing here in Germany?" she asked as the soccer session finally ended. She was helping Garin pick up the cones and carrying it back to his car.

"Ah, I have found some certain interests here in Germany." He replied a little more guarded then his previous tones. Eliza's fighter instincts went on alert. She had heard this tone before, but she decided to let it slide.

"Oh, soccer?"

"Eh, yea but some not so innocent as other." He said grinning at her, as he helped her carry some of the equipment. Stopping in front of Garin's truck she walked around and took the stuff and tossed it into the back.

"Ah, okay well I'll see you next time?" she asked slightly hopefully. He turned around from unlocking his car which was parked next to Garin's and grinned.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to talk with you."

"Oh shut up." He laughed and she waved goodbye as he pulled out and left. Opening the front door she looked at the time.

"Oh shit." She said stomach dropping.

"What?" Garin asked starting the car.

"It's like six!"

"Yea so?"

"Fuck! I promised Mrs. K I would come and visit. Shit!" she swore, but it wasn't just the visit she was worried about. If she stayed at Mrs. Klein's house for too long she would be late for the fight she had scheduled tonight. Not only that she, would have to go back to her house to get her pack which held her dual swords, and her Unknown uniform. And as if to add to the difficulty, her dad would be home by then and grumpy from his hard day of work, a construction worker, he would be pissed and on his way to the bar for a couple million drinks and women.

"I'll hurry if you want?" Garin proposed jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yes please."

"Lead the way."

5 minutes later

"Thanks Garin!" Eliza yelled as she sprinted out of the car doors and onto Mrs. Klein's porch.

"Any time liza" he yelled back and gunned the tuck, speeding off into the distance. She knocked on the door and hearing footsteps coming she waited for Mrs. Klein to open the door. When the door started to open Eliza began apologizing profusely.

"Mrs. K I'm so sorry! I swear to God, I am so damn sorry." She stopped standing in front of her wasn't Mrs. Klein, it was young man with brown messy hair glasses a beauty mark next to his mouth and shocking purple eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Umm can I help you ma'am?"

"Where is Mrs. Klein?" she demanded. Another man appeared in the doorway. He had brown messy hair too, but tan skin with bright green eyes.

"Hola!" he said cheerfully. "Who are you?" Fighter instincts turned on and consumed her, she never took to those questions kindly. And the two men standing in front of her could've sworn her green eyes turned to a hardened icy green, disdain and anger evident in the twin pools of green shards.

"Where is Mrs. Klein?" she asked again but this time her voice was coated in ice.

"I'm right here Elizaveta!" sang the cheery old lady, pushing past the two men, "I see you have met my nephew and his fine young friend. Let her in boys!" she demanded.

"No, Mrs. Klein, I have to go, its' an emergency." Said the fighter in her, it melded into her and now it was the Unknown, not Elizaveta. And the Unknown wanted to run; it wanted to run away from Mrs. Klein's happiness, and into the underground.

"Oh do you have to go?" asked the green eyed man.

"Yes." She answered coldly; she wanted to feel the pain again. The Unknown wanted to feel the pain.

"Wait honey, don't you want to stay and eat something?" she asked stepping out through the door.

"No really, Mrs. Klein I have to go."

"But I have to introduce you to these fine young men!" Sighing Eliza signaled for her to go ahead.

"Well this is my nephew, Roderich, from my Austrian side, and this is his friend, Antonio, he is of Spanish blood and decent."

"A hundred percent Spaniard" he grinned and eyed Eliza with the eyes of a predator. She caught his glance and glared pointedly at him. He smirked and grinned wider.

"Okay, nice to meet you." She said indifferently, the fighter taking over again. "I'll see you soon Mrs. K." she nodded then stepped off the porch and sprinted into the darkness.

In her haste to get away she didn't notice Antonio and Roderich, follow her in the shadows. Or the dark Mercedes across the street that had been there the whole time, with four different individuals watching her with the same interest.

Eliza just wanted to get home and get her pack and go. Rushing through the front door she threw on her uniform and sprinted back out the door running faster and faster towards the thing she loved most.

Not bothering to remain subtle she sprinted recklessly through the alleyways and through busy streets. This was an addiction, and she was in dire need of her dose.

Running into the alleyway that held the entrance to her turf, she threw open the door and after the sentries realized she was the Unknown, they let her through. Stepping into the cave she immediately retreated to the shadows. Looking for the four men that had been the object of her mind's attention for the past 48 hours, she spotted them at the table on the far right corner.

Backing away from them she stepped on someone's foot.

"Fuck!" gasped a blond haired man by the name of Feliks.

"Sorry." She whispered and signaled for him to meet her at the table on the far left corner. He nodded and eyes still wide from his toe injury he walked across the cave as nonchalant as he could be.

When he reached his destination he blinked once and sitting in front of him was the Unknown. She had gone back to her silent ways.

Giving her a semi-hurt look he massaged his toes. "Jesus! Lizzy, that hurt."

"Sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all, "But what were you doing behind me?"

"I just wanted to ask you to come sit with me…so I could you know talk with you."

"Yea right, this has to do with the Fighter Complex huh?" she asked skeptically. A pole dancer had walked up to Feliks and began playing with his hair; Feliks waved his hands annoyingly at her.

"I don't have money to waste on you." He growled, pouting she turned to Eliza and smirked suggestively. Eliza couldn't tell what she really looked like her face was caked with makeup.

"I'm as straight as he is gay and that's as straight as you're ever gonna get." She said smilingly even though her tone didn't reach her eyes. After the woman had walked away, Feliks turned back around to Eliza and glared.

"What?" she asked

"I think you should call off the fighter complex." An awkward silence filled the silent void between the words and Eliza's reply.

"W-what?" she asked again.

"Call if off say he's not worth your time anything, he and his 'friends' will get you even if you so much as bit his tongue." Eliza winced at the analogy remembering yesterday and unconsciously touched her lips.

"Feliks I have never called off a fight, I have never been denied a fight until yesterday. And I have only lost one fight and that was my first one ever and it was at the beginning of my fighting career. I don't think I'll ever call off a fight." Feliks sighed after her little speech.

"Eliza, there a lot of new fighters, and they just happen to be good, dangerous and wealthy ones." He said smiling brightly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Not to mention they are neck deep in the crime life."

"Feliks," Eliza said annoyed, Ludwig didn't seem like he wanted to have a life of crime. Gilbert perhaps—most likely- but not Ludwig, "Do you even know them?"

"No, but it's obvious!"

"Really?" Eliza said coldly.

"What's up with you Eliza?" Feliks asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Feliks." Eliza said, but this time fatigue was evident in her voice. She really didn't know why she felt so tired or angry. Maybe it was yesterday, maybe seeing someone happy and surrounded by family, like Jacob and Mrs. Klein, and maybe meeting someone that she would actually like to get to know, Sadiq. Sighing she pulled off her mask and rubbed her eyes.

Feliks watched his friend battle with herself. Eliza gave off the impression of strength and confidence when really she was the most unstable person in the world right now, sadness overwhelmed him, and before he could stop himself he had leaned over the table and hugged her. At that moment two things happened.

First Eliza's head snapped up at the sound of laughter she turned around in Feliks' arms and she locked eyes with Romano, who grinned and licked his lips, seductively. Shivering Eliza looked up at the stage to avoid his stare.

Second the announcer announced a new comer by the name of the 'Masked Man' and stepping onto the stage was Sadiq, holding a white mask, and then placing it on his face to look at his opponent.

Ohhh! ~ New comers again! Review!

`P.W.


	8. Comatose

Eliza's mouth opened up in shock, there he was, the man that she thought was normal, up there right now. About to fight some obese man in a bathing suit. Holy shit. That was all she could think: Holy shit.

"Lizzy?" Feliks asked looking down at her from his embrace. He followed her shocked eyes to the man on stage; he had on a white mask and a fez hat.

"Hmm…Fez hat…Is that what you call it?" he mused letting go of his best friend. Eliza fell on her knees without Feliks' support.

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled getting up off her knees.

"If I knew how to get you on your knees, you'd never be getting up." Jeered a cocky voice. Eliza looked up at the pale face with the deep red eyes.

"Yeah? Your dreams and my nightmares, asshat." Eliza spat and turned around to Feliks. She was surprised to see a quizzical somewhat amused look on his face. When he noticed her glaring at him, he just smiled and got up walking towards the bar mumbling something about love triangles and how all hot sadistic love started with hate.

Eliza could do nothing but open her mouth twice in less then five minutes and stare at her best friend. Leaving her there with a pervert. Gilbert sat down across from her, just staring. Eliza couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" she snapped not making eye contact.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to ask you something. Actually two things." He said trying to catch her eye. She turned around and without meaning to, she locked eyes with Ludwig. He was wearing a white t-shirt, muscles evident even from where she was sitting. He was staring at her with a look of question, and longing.

And that heart of hers that had been frozen and then coated with the ice of hate and hurt, melted, a little bit. A very little bit but still it melted. Ludwig was the first person besides Feliks who had managed to worm his way into her heart. And he was the first person to warm the ice queen's heart, to let loose a little feeling of hope, and comfort.

At the beginning of the night Gilbert was practically bursting with confidence. The day had gone well enough. He and his father, for the first time since the Italy twins showed up, sat down and actually talked. His father said how proud he was of him, taking initiative to get to know the two twins. He even said that if he kept it up, he would consider Gilbert as number one heir, to his empire.

That pretty much lit up Gilbert's day; he looked like his mother, while Ludwig took after their father so ever since his mother died, their father always dropped little hints around the household that he liked Ludwig better then him. This killed Gilbert, but his father just revived him. Gilbert would do anything to please his father, and now he was on his good side. The day was perfect, had the girl _Eliza _stopped creeping into his mind.

Images of her after a fight, sweaty and breathing hard. Cheeks flushed, he couldn't help but want to take her right then and there. When his father asked him what he wanted for Christmas he had said Eliza, but covered up by saying nothing but his approval. No girl had ever dominated his mind like she did.

Every other girl was just: wham-bam-thank you ma'am. But not her, in his mind she was his goddess. She was his and his alone. He needed to set that straight among his brother and business partners. He had smelled Eliza on Romano last night and her sweet scent on Ludwig the other day. He couldn't have them think that he was going to let them play with his soon-to-be girl.

Now watching her look around and lock eyes with his brother, he felt the most unbearable fire.

"Eliza." He said sharply. She looked around surprised at his tone. Eliza stared Gilbert in the eyes, she was shocked at first, but she could feel the defiance take over her eyes and face.

"What?" she asked, calmness etched into her being.

"My two questions…?" he said, his voice demanding her attention. She stared at Gilbert, like he was a pathetic puppy just following her around.

"Yes Gilbert, go ahead." She stared off into space, waiting for him to begin.

"Firstily—"he began.

"That's not a word."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"If it was not a word then the awesome me would not be saying it."

"Well the 'awesome you' just said it. You have hit rock bottom. And it's I not me."

"I have not hit rock bottom—what are you talking about? What is not Me and is I?"

"Your grammar."

"Don't be a grammar Nazi."

"Don't be a bossy school girl."

"Are you calling me a school girl?"

"Yes a cute one with little pig tails and a 'My Little Pony' lunch pail." She smirked, looking back at the ring.

"I would not have a pony, I would have an awesome car, and are you calling me cute?"

"No, I said if you were a cute little school girl with pig tails."

"Well I can be an awesome sexy college boy with pig tails."

"I doubt the pig tails."

"Are you saying I won't do it?"

"Yes."

"Well! I'll show you! No one doubts the awesome Gilbert! I rock everything!" he sang.

"Like the toilet!" she sang back.

"….Not nice…you shatter my self esteem..." Eliza cracked up, finally.

Gilbert laughed with her; he loved her smile, the same smile she would wear on their wedding day, the smile she would wear as she walked up the aisle towards him, the smile she would smile when he carried her across the threshold. The smile they would both have when they found out they would have their first child…

That was it he couldn't get over her. He loved her. She was his drug.

_Do you heat that God! I love her! _His conscience shouted. He was addicted to her; he didn't want to live without her. He didn't want to dream or sleep. He wanted to wake up to her every morning. He was reminded of the song 'Comatose' by Skillet. The song was a perfect portrait of his need for Eliza.

_What the hell? Holy shitfuck. _He stopped laughing. Okay, he liked Eliza, more then any other woman in his life besides his mom.

_You admit it!_ Shouted the lovey dovey side.

_Yeah yeah sure, let's screw her now!_ Growled the more aggressive side.

"No screwing." Gilbert mumbled under his breath, "Yet."

"What?" Eliza asked, stopping abruptly, "Did you just say screw me?"

"What if I did?" he challenged puffing up his chest.

"Your dick, that trash can." She said pointing down south then at the incinerator in the corner.

"That's not a trash can." He said, subtly covering his vital regions.

"Same difference." She shrugged," Now what do you want? I don't have all day."

"First question: ?" he asked quickly.

Eliza laughed, "You know if I didn't know you better I would have thought that you asked me to dinner." She laughed, but it died out.

"Gilbert…?"

"Please."

"Wait you—serious? 

"Yes…would it insult you if I said it was a dare?"

"Umm I don't know maybe?"

"Okay because it wasn't, I would seriously honest to goodness, like for you to have dinner with me."

"Gilbert."

"Please, Eliza…" he looked so desperate; all of this was over a simple dinner date?

"Gilbert?"

"_Comatose_." Gilbert whispered, "Eliza, just say yes. Please." It wasn't a question, Eliza realized, it was a statement, no, a demand.

"Eliza! Please." Gilbert leaned over suddenly and grabbed her by her shirt collar. He pulled her face to his, and pressed his lips on hers.

_I'll never wake up without an overdose…._

_OF YOU!_

_I DON'T WANNA LIVE I DON'T WANNA BREATH!_

_UNLESS I FEEL YOU NEXT TO ME!_

It played over and over in his mind, as he pulled Eliza closer, and closer, over the table until she was pressed up against him. He licked her lips begging for entrance, he was surprised when she granted it to him, but he didn't waste his chance, exploring her mouth.

Eliza was in shock, WW II could have happened again and all she would have seen was Gilbert's face pressed against hers. All she would feel was Gilbert's arms pulling her closer, and in the background, the hint, that Gilbert was hurting. He wasn't fully right, he needed an anchor. And Eliza was it. She was his angel, even if she didn't know it yet.

Still, it wasn't half bad…until the teenager in her was conquered by the fighter. It drowned all thoughts, of bliss, and comfort in Gilbert's arms. It controlled Eliza, dominating her nerves; she was no longer the girl, now she was the ruthless cold Unknown. And Gilbert had just crossed the line.

Gilbert could have sworn, at first Eliza's mouth was warm, and welcoming, needy if he did say so himself (And he did). But after a couple of moments, she turned cold, almost enraged, and angry. She pulled back, her eyes, green: demonic lanterns burning holes in his head.

"Gilbert let go of me." It demanded. Eliza, felt helpless, she was so angry, but so happy. Gilbert made her happy and pissed off. It didn't matter anymore though. The monster had taken over, the Unknown held full reign. It wasn't going to let go soon either.

"Ok…" he said, letting her go reluctantly. He watched her slip away from his hold, off of his lap, and into the chair across from him.

"If you ever mention that to anyone, I'll kill you." She said silently.

"Now what do you want?" Gilbert stared at the girl who he just dragged over the table to make out with.

"Umm…" he drawled, still blissfully dazed. He touched his lips, still puffy and warm. Eliza growled when she saw his fingers linger on his lips.

"What do you want Gilbert?" she snarled.

"Okay second question, what is up with you and Sadiq?" He asked looking away guiltily. Recovering from his brief exploitation of his lips.

"Who?"

"Sadiq. Adnan." He spelled out for her.

"How do you know about him?" she asked, protective of him. Although watching Sadiq in the ring, kicking the other person's ass made her think twice about protecting him.

"Well…let's just say your Gaylord isn't the only one who uses computers."

"He's not a Gaylord and you leave Sadiq alone." She said…a little too protective.

_Lovely, you idiot. _Growled her fighter._ Now he thinks you like him, you need to stop letting your feelings get in the way of fighting. What happened to your passion? What happened to the ice bitch that ruled this cave? Oh wait I found her! Over here making out in the corner with some wannabe fighter fucktard! _

"Eliza." Murmured Gilbert and Eliza could see the same confident asshole reappear in his eyes. "Eliza, Eliza, dear sweet Unknown," he mocked praised, "When will you understand, I told you _before_ you are my current infatuation. **Now**, you are mine and only mine. Fearless Unknown or not, you are mine and I am yours, now I won't have to hurt pretty little Sadiq, if you don't keep away from him. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He said, smirking he stood up walked around the table and before she could stop him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and he ran out.

Eliza turned around shocked, glancing around she hoped no one saw her. No one did, and if they had there would be shocked silence. Instead everyone had left, save a few cleanups. Even Roger was gone.

Eliza breathed in, slowly. She could feel the panic fill her from where she didn't know, but it was endless. Standing up she walked into the tunnels. Her breath the only sound in the dark hole, she looked over her shoulders, seeing no one she touched her fingers up to her lips.

Puffy and warm. Eliza gasped, who was she now? A few days ago she was the normal cold woman. Now…she didn't know what to feel or who to be. The Unknown or the normal person she had dreamed of being when she was younger.

She leaned desperately against the wall.

"Funny huh? The wall is always there, always for you to lean on." Said a voice. Eliza snapped up and for the third time that day opened her mouth in shock. Sadiq was standing there, looking at her with his soulful, demanding eyes.

"So you are the Unknown?" he smiled and leant on the space of wall next to her, "You know I thought I saw your eyes in the corner."

Eliza sank down to the floor; she looked up and smiled weekly. Sadiq wasn't fooled.

"What's up Eliza?" he asked softly sitting next to her. She shook her head and offered another fake smile. He grinned at her.

"Eliza if you keep on faking me I'll have to put a real smile on your face." He chuckled, fingering her braid. Eliza could feel the tears build up. From what she did not know.

_Don't cry!_ She begged herself.

Sadiq touched her face gently, she looked over to him. He could see the tears bordering her eyes. He moved both of his hands down to her braid, pulling the ponytail off. He took apart the braid and interwove his fingers into her hair.

Pulling her closer, he buried his head into her hair, smelling the scent of strawberries, and roses. He sighed into her hair and Eliza relaxed into his hold. And he tightened his arms picking her up bridal style, and when he leaned in, she let him.

"Eliza. Eliza." He mumbled into her shoulder. He placed his mouth on her neck and butterfly kissed his way up to her jaw. Eliza sat rigid, afraid. Laughing softly, Sadiq bought his mouth closer to Eliza's not forcing her. And for the first time in her life, Eliza kissed a man.

Someone didn't kiss her, she kissed him. She pushed on his mouth softly at first, but when he let her, she became more demanding. And he let her, he let her down and she pushed his shoulders back against the wall standing on her tip toes to continue assaulting his lips. He held up his hands in surrender, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer, moaning into her kiss.

Eliza sighed and broke away, understanding Gilbert's wordless need, "Comatose." She mumbled quietly and buried herself into Sadiq's arms and kiss again.

Half hour later

_No I did not spend a half hour of my life kissing that man _she told herself, _I only kissed him three times and then I started walking home. _

_Yeah sure okay, _smirked her smart-ass self. Eliza sighed again and leaned against her house wall, she wouldn't have taken so long if Sadiq hadn't walked her halfway home.

_And if you two didn't stop attacking each other._

_Shut up,_ Eliza told it and jumped through her window and fell asleep. It was a long day and she needed the rest.

Around two hours later, Eliza woke up, not to her dad and his lady friend in the living room, but to two muscular arms pulling her toward a heat source. And the last thing she saw before her eyes betrayed her was soft blond hair and a blissfully peaceful face.

JJJJJAH! I have been working on this forever. I didn't like it so I revised it again and again, sorry for keeping you waiting. Oh and I don't own 'Comatose' or I'd be rich.

I'm sorry if it was too fast, but I really wanted to get Sadiq, and Gilbert's…passion in their.

Oh and I did try to portray Eliza and Gilbert as kind of like psychotic. It would make the romance more…exciting?

Oh and who do you want her to end up with now? Sadiq? =D


	9. Waking up to Ludwig

Okay! I will most likely not be able to update soon because…I'm on vacation! Yay! So please be patient! Please, please!

Okay….chapter nine…..

Eliza was happy. She really was, the girl in her was in its element, replaying the way Sadiq had tackled her to the grass, attacking her lips, neck shoulders and anything he could. It also went on about how hot Gilbert was and how Romano and Ludwig made it a love…parallelogram. Something like that.

The Unknown was in a bad mood. An extremely bad mood. To the point where the mail boy riding on his bicycle made her want to rip his throat out just for being within a thirty yard radius. It was not thrilled that Ludwig had wrapped its host in a warm cocoon.

It was all Eliza could do to not throw Ludwig off of her. She sighed inwardly and shook the blond awake.

"Eh…what? No, paperwork today father. Gilbert has rented the prostitute girls from next door. I plan on—" Eliza smacked him on the arm, waking her neighbor from his slumber. Well it was more of a punch then a smack.

"Oww!" He yelped and bumped into Eliza. She fell to the floor and the anger inside her intensified. Ludwig looked down at her and opened his mouth in apology.

"Ah, Eliza, umm my apologies! Here, ugh, I meant to leave, before you, well yeah." He babbled and blushed a little. His ears went red and he looked down at the carpet.

"No, it's okay really." She said, feeling the venom and coldness seep away; it was hard not to feel nice when he was embarrassed.

"Ah, thanks." He said his blush growing. She smiled and got up beckoning him towards the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit down as she walked towards the cabinets.

He sat down and studied her. She moved with ease, the deadlines of the wolf with the same grace.

"You keep staring and I'll make sure you won't be able to see again." Eliza said smiling at him through her reflection in the microwave. She turned around holding two bowls of cereal.

"It's not the French pastries you usually have, but it's not bad." She said watching for his reaction. And if she hadn't been watching so closely she would have missed his lips moving. Straining her ears to make what he was saying she blushed at his words.

"It's better than French pastries, as long as I'm eating with you." He whispered quietly, looking up to make sure she hadn't heard. His stiff posture seemed to shrink in when he caught her blush.

"I suck, I'm not as good at being subtle like Gilbert." He said, not even trying to deny his words.

Eliza smiled; it was hard not to feel happy and peaceful with Ludwig. Kind of like how it wasn't hard to feel turned on and madly in love with Sadiq.

_OH shut up!_ Snapped the Unknown _you sound like a prima donna. _

_Oh you shut up! _The tired Eliza yelled back _Aren't I allowed to feel loved and to love! _

_Perfect! Now you sound like a lovesick slut! _

_How am I a slut!_

_Really? Don't play dumb! First you lead Sadiq on, after Gilbert kissed you and you kissed back, I should add! Oh and let's not forget Romano! Poor Ludwig you're going to tear his heart out! How many guys is that? _

Eliza couldn't answer herself. Was she right, was she a slut for liking four guys, yes she did like Gilbert and Romano. That didn't make her a slut right?

Eliza almost cried from the reality, she was looking for love now. Now, of all times in the prime of her life she was in need of someone to love her. She needed love when she was the top dog in underground fighting. Now days it seemed like boys were occupying her time more than her passion. Why did love hurt as much as it pleased? Why did Love choose now to interrupt her life?

_Well! Answer me! Why do you play dumb when you know you like four guys and you're leading all four on? T_he Unknown demanded.

_I'm not playing dumb! Sure fine, maybe I am being a bit of a player, but I never had the chance to love someone or to be loved. Mom was the only one…and now she is gone, I'm trying to find my love, my angel. _The words flowed from Eliza in her mind shutting the fighter up.

_Oh but Lizzy dear, _said the fighter in her, no longer sarcastic and mean, but tired and sorrowful, _Don't you know? Underground fighters aren't allowed to have angels. We aren't allowed to love and be loved. That is why we are fighters. _The voice disappeared leaving the harsh cold reality in Eliza's face.

"Elizaveta?" Ludwig asked breaking the silence. Eliza looked up shocked that he was still there; she had been battling with herself so hard she had forgotten about the other person's presence. She also didn't notice how close he was, but she did notice how close he was getting.

"Eliza can I ask you a question?" he said, getting off of his chair. Eliza's eyes widened as he kneeled down on one knee. He jerked forward and grabbed her hand. Eliza gasped and the world went still.

"Uhh…Ludwig…?" she choked out. He held up his hand indicating for her to wait. He looked down at the hand that held Eliza's, "Oh, I—um- sorry. This fell." He said blushing again, as he held up a cup.

"Ohhhh." Eliza sighed in relief. When he had grabbed her hand she was sure he would have asked her to marry him. She shouldn't have been scared of such a simple mistake, but she was. Not because she was scared for Ludwig, but because there was a good chance that she would've said yes.

"Eliza…?" Ludwig's voice jerked her out of her thoughts again.

"Oh, sorry what did you say?" she stuttered looking down at him. His baby blue eyes mesmerized her. They looked so soft and innocent, sending butterflies through her stomach, they were so hypnotizing that she could see his mouth moving but she didn't hear anything.

"Yes? Can you say that again please." She said mentally smacking herself for making him repeat himself for a third time.

"Umm, would you like to go with me to my father's dinner- ball -thing tomorrow night?" he asked losing his composure towards the end he started to speak faster, "I know Gilbert has already claimed you as his. He told us yesterday, but I don't give shit, he always does that and I think I deserve to have someone of my own now, so will you come with me…as…ahh…" he said blushing harder, "As my date." He finished firmly, "_**My**_ date."

"Yes." Eliza heard herself say, she was a thousand miles away and all that mattered right now was that Ludwig was on his knees in front of her and asking for her to be his date. That was all that she could care about and all that mattered. _Yes. _

***Three hours later***

"YOU WHAT!" Gilbert screamed, "LUDWIG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gilbert howled. He had been sitting with his younger brother in his room, there was a movie on but neither one was paying attention. Gilbert was flirting with the maid that was giving him a massage and Ludwig was gritting his teeth at Gilbert's gal. He had told Eliza he loved her and here he was flirting with a servant. Ludwig had dismissed the maid, finally telling Gilbert that he had asked Eliza to be his date.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert seethed standing up from his chair. His eyes wild and enraged, if looks could kill Ludwig would be in hell by now. "She was mine." Gilbert snarled.

He stood up and screamed a scream of rage. He paced back and forth picking up a photo of him and his brother hurling it towards the wall.

"How could you?" he growled glaring at his brother.

"Gilbert, you act like I cut of your arms, it's just a girl. You can pick up millions more, but she is different, I like her! I don't want to use her like the prostitutes you rent. I think Eliza is someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You are only what? Sixteen?"

"Twenty-one."

"Whatever." Gilbert snarled turning around to tear at the curtains in anger. The sun glared down on the two brothers. Gilbert turned around, his eyes hurt as they caught his brothers, but they hardened in anger as he turned around picking up a chair to throw at the wall.

Ludwig watched his brother, in sorrow. He loved Gilbert; they were so close until his father decided to favor Ludwig. They had grown apart daily. And now, it was taking its toll on the two brothers. Ludwig had never imagined that a girl would tear them apart. But Eliza would be worth it and he would find a way to mend his and his brother's relationship.

Gilbert made frustrated sounds in the back of his throat. Eliza was his angel. His anchor, she would hold him down to life and breathe it back into him. Why couldn't Ludwig understand that? Eliza was so different.

Ludwig cleared his throat to hold back angry, sad, tears. Why couldn't Gilbert see, Eliza was so beautiful, not like the countless woman he and his brother used. Eliza was something Ludwig could love…forever. Why couldn't Gilbert let him have happiness? Eliza was so different.

Gilbert turned towards his brother and for a moment, both brothers could feel their already weak bond tear a little more, "Get out Ludwig."

Ludwig stood up and straightened his tie and said with absolutely no emotion, "Good evening brother."

"And to you," Gilbert said softly as he looked towards the huge oil painting of him and Ludwig, in traditional Nazi uniform. Ludwig sitting down, back perfectly straight, he was standing behind him a hand on his shoulder, the inscription on the bottom of the painting reading: "Brothers." Their mother had insisted on the painting.

"Brother." Gilbert whispered, before yanking it down from its place hurling it to the back of his closet along with any of his mother's love that was left.

***Eliza's home***

"I said yes." She said not believing herself as she held her head in her hands. Staring at the floor.

When the doorbell rang Eliza moved in a daze. Opening the door she went on immediate defense. It was Mrs. K's nephew and friend.

"Hola Senorita!" said the tanned one cheerfully.

"Hello." She answered coolly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can madam." Said the Austrian smoothly, "We have come to ask if you would accompany us to my aunt's house, and help us with something."

"Help with what?" she asked coldly, sending a look towards the Spaniard…Antonio that was as equally chilling.

"Ah something." Antonio said smiling. Eliza stared at him amazed. Was he oblivious to her distant attitude? Apparently, because he just grabbed her hand.

"Come on Senorita! We insist!" he pleaded his eyes going wide. Eliza refused to look at them to long for fear she would fall a slave to his eyes to.

"No…really." She said trying to move away.

"No really we insist." Rodreich said, smiling suddenly. He grabbed her other hand, "Antonio, if you will?" He asked.

"Si." Antonio said mischievously. He gently pushed her onto the Austrians back, and Rodreich leapt down the steps. Eliza gasped; this crazy man was carrying her piggy-back style towards Mrs. K's house.

"Umm…what are you doing?" she asked, not really sure what to do.

"I am carrying you to my aunt's house." He said matter of factly.

"Oh…okay?" she said uncomfortably," I can walk."

"Oh ,no! Senorita that would be rude." Antonio winked at her. Eliza smiled back before she could stop herself.

"Actually, I'm considering taking her on that offer." Rodreich said, gasping slightly.

"Oh shut up I'm not that fat." She said, and laughed along with them.

"No you're not bonita. Roddy here is just incredibly weak." Antonio said his smile a blazing white as he grabbed Eliza from Rodreich's back and into his arms bridal style. Rodreich turned around his face red, laughing at Eliza's shocked face.

"He wrestles with Bulls! I play the piano." He said, rubbing his arms.

"Excuses!" Antonio said refusing to take his explanation and instead winked down at Eliza before he shouldered Rodreich into a fence. Laughing, the Spaniard sprinted down the block towards Mrs. K's house.

"Oh I'm going to get you Antonio!" he yelled pulling himself from the fence and chasing both of them.

Eliza couldn't help but laugh along with Antonio as the left Rodreich behind.

And when the two of them tumbled onto Mrs. K's porch, they were laughing so hard Eliza could swear her sides were splitting. When Rodreich ran through the fence Mrs. K was laughing to.

"Roddy! What happened? You were such a gentleman when you left! And Antonio here just got done saying how you _insisted_ then_ forced_ Eliza here to come with you! What happened?"

"Well, a gentleman couldn't just let a beautiful lady like Eliza stay home alone, now could he?" He replied evenly placing a kiss on his aunt's cheek before he sat down next to Eliza.

Mrs. K laughed, "Did you hear that Eliza dear? Not pretty. Beautiful!"

"Yes Mrs. Klein." She said before turning to Rodreich, "Roddy you're such a flirt!" she said in a high pitched squeal. And she, Mrs. Klein, and Antonio laughed while Roddy blushed.

"Well, it's true ma'am," he said shrugging, "And if you need anything else well, you can call me and my trusty steed Tony here, and we will be of your assistance." He patted Antonio's head like a puppy.

Eliza laughed as Antonio bit Rodreich's hand and he yelped, "Well, you could help me with one thing Rodreich."

"Please call me Roddy." He said rubbing his hand and turning to Eliza with his wide violet eyes.

"Well I could use your help picking out a dress tomorrow." She joked.

"Sure senorita! We'll help you right Roddy?" Antonio said smilingly. Rodreich nodded and looked at Eliza, "How about in the morning? Antonio and I have something in the evening."

"Oh, sure, so do I." she said, a little shocked that they had agreed.

"Yes, we'll have to buy you something that shows everyone your curves." Antonio said studying Eliza's chest. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Antonio for the last time dear, are you gay?" Mrs. Klein asked.

Okay! This is the last chapter for at least a couple of weeks! Where I am vacationing right now, they charge a lot of money for the internet! Craizee!

So please review and bear with me here!

Have a nice summer.

~P.W.


	10. Yelled at by the Bitch in My Mind

Ahhh…Hello, I have explaining to do. If you have been wondering about Feliciano, well to be honest, I wasn't sure how I would introduce him to Eliza. And I got a recent review about him so I decided that this will be the chapter that she finally properly meets him.

Enjoy!

Eliza gritted her teeth; she didn't know how she got into this situation. Actually she did, she just didn't want to admit to herself that it was her big mouth that thrust her into this…predicament.

_You see Eliza! This is what happens when you let your guard down and get close to someone! _The Fighter scolded her.

"I know, I know" she whispered fiercely.

"Did you say something Eliza?" asked the violet eyed Austrian standing next to her.

"Huh? Oh no." she said blushing but turning her head down to avoid his gaze. She was looking down a lot because right now, she was in the middle of a mall, in public.

Anyone could see her. Be it her dad, Sadiq (Oh God, please no! she prayed), Ludwig, Romano, Gilbert…or anyone from the Underground.

She wore a mask when fighting, but she wore no such thing when she was helping Roger at the bar…and she had seen countless men from the Underground around the city. Not that she cared…but if they saw her, well that was something she needed to care about.

"Senorita?"

Eliza looked up; Antonio was staring at her holding up a pink frilly dress. Eliza stared in horror at the monstrosity in front of her.

"Uh what is it?" she asked uncertainly. Antonio laughed and chucked her chin affectionately.

"It is a halter." He answered in his Spanish accent. Eliza blanched and it sent Rodreich into a fit of laughter so loud that the clerk looked over at them reaching for the phone in case he was actually choking.

"Ah, can I help you with something?" another employee had come up asking the trio. Eliza could easily tell she meant it with about as much contempt as cats had for dogs. Eliza didn't blame her though; they had been stuck there in the store for three hours in the morning picking dresses for her.

Or actually Antonio had been picking out the dresses and Rodreich had been pointing out all their flaws.

"How about this yellow one Eliza?" Antonio would ask.

Then Rodreich would say, "That makes her look like a stick of cheese." Antonio would sigh then pick out a red one. He would hold it up and Rodreich would answer for Eliza.

"It looks like she had her period all over the place." And then Eliza would choke on her spit in astonishment and Rodreich would pound her back which would send her flying into Antonio who would fall with Eliza on top of him into a stand of clothes, which would then get them kicked out of one shop and into the one next door.

"No we're fine thank you." Antonio smiled. Sending the bitchy employee blushing back out the emergency exit doors to the dumpsters to tell her smoker buddies.

"Eliza." Rodreich said sighing.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up from her hopeless position on the floor. His eyes bore into hers for a second before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." She said sighing, "Isn't that the fourth time you asked me that question?"

"Yes, but I was hoping this time it would work." He said sighing and walking over to Antonio, who was oblivious to the less then hopeful atmosphere.

"Antonio?" the Austrian sighed.

"Si amigo?"

"Maybe we shouldn't get her big frilly dresses."

"…"

"Antonio?"

"What are you saying? You imbecile!" he said setting his hands on his hips in mock outrage, "What do you mean no more frilly dresses! I can't believe the words pouring out of your mouth! Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me! Frilly dresses are beautiful!" he sat down next to Eliza and pretended to sob.

Eliza tried not to laugh as he attempted at belting out heartbroken cries.

"Antonio." Eliza said.

"Si?"

"What are you doing?"

"Crying howls of pain." He replied and demonstrated again.

"No Antonio that is called an orgasm, my friend." Rodreich said smacking him on the head with a new dress, "Now get up, you have to help me find a dress for her. My dear partner in crime." He added the last part sarcastically, pulling Eliza up to study her figure.

Even though they had done this countless times already, she was still uncomfortable having them study her body with appraising yet dutiful eyes.

Antonio stood up and winked at Eliza. Then he dove back into the countless stands of dresses.

Meanwhile Rodreich was turning her around, inspecting, much longer than necessary. Eliza could feel his eyes burning into her body as well as the clerks' whose was burning into her head. She was making sure that they weren't doing anything funny in the store.

"Um Roddy?" she asked silently praying that he would answer her with words and not his usual thoughtful 'hmm'.

"Hmm?"

_Damn_

"Uh, you done yet?"

"Yes." He said, straightening up and blushing ever so slightly.

"Ah! I found it!" screamed Antonio.

"Oh no…" Rodreich groaned, "What piece of crap dress has he found now?"

Before Eliza could verbally agree, Antonio burst through the jungle of dresses with a bundle of green in his hands. His eyes glimmering with excitement.

Eliza eyed the dress and instinctively backed away. Rodreich sighed and took the dress from his giggling friend.

He turned around to Eliza and let the dress fall, grasping the shoulders so they could look at it. When the dress swayed to a stop, both Eliza and Rodreich let out a soft gasp of surprise. While Antonio howled with delight at their reactions - breaking the dramatic atmosphere.

The dress was a vivid green, matching Eliza's eyes, Eliza looked up at Rodreich who handed her the dress and pointed towards the dressing room.

Growling in annoyance she stalked into it and slammed the stall door shut. Huffing angrily she pulled the dress on after discarding her t-shirt and jeans, and looked in the mirror.

The person who looked back wasn't Eliza, and yet it was. The dress forced her eyes to compete for brilliance, leaving the competitive glint lingering in the background. The person in front of Eliza was bother her and the fighter melded into one.

Her, delicate and fragile yet beautiful.

And her alter ego, the Unknown deadly, lithe and agile, muscular and beautiful.

The person in the mirror was a perfect mixture of both, blending both beauty and the beast that raged inside of her.

Eliza stepped out of the stall and out of the dressing room. She looked up and met Antonio's and Rodreich's eyes.

She turned around to a floor length mirror next to them and again studied the woman in front of her.

The green dress clung to her hips and chest like a glove, accentuating them. It joined behind her neck leaving her shoulders exposed, and ran down her chest highlighting the very attributes that she had tried so hard to veil when she was fighting. It glided down her stomach, tight enough to reveal her abs when she turned correctly. Then it covered her hips and flowed out enough to cover her knees but not enough to hide her well sculpted calves.

And as if the way it hugged her body wasn't enough to highlight the beauty in front of the two men, then her face would, the soft pink lips now a little more noticeable, the light blush painted over her cheeks under their appraising gaze, and finally, her eyes.

The two majestic green globes that dominated her face, the eyes dared anything and everything to look down on them. And since the dress also demanded homage the eyes just grew brighter, more fierce, determined to show the dress who the boss was.

"Uhhmm…" Rodreich attempted to say something understandable, "gaaa….", and utterly failing.

Antonio didn't bother with words he whistled once-earning Eliza glares from nearby red blooded females- and advanced towards Eliza.

When Eliza's dazed mind finally realized what Antonio was doing, it went on alert. She watched him stalk towards her like a predator and when he reached out she flinched slightly-but refused to back down.

Ever since Antonio had met Eliza, he had been…infatuated? No, interested—very, interested. She was a beautiful girl no doubt about it, and her personality was…different. He didn't know how to explain it. She was not like other girls, throwing themselves at him (literally, there was the time in Madrid when he was with Rodreich and the bar tender was half drunk. Antonio had a nice bruise on his chest for a while, from where her heel had hit him).

She was distant and thus kept everything about her closed in, not letting anybody slip past her walls. Antonio hadn't met anyone who was like that, and what's more, she still wasn't letting him in.

He could tell when he had picked her up at her house in the morning she was uncomfortable. He could sense even more when they entered the mall. She was looking around her as if someone was watching, almost like someone was supposed to come after her. He had briefly wondered if she was involved with the mafia or even criminal families of Germany. But he dismissed the outrageous thoughts with a bemused laugh.

"Uhmm… so how do I look?" Eliza's voice jarred him from his thoughts.

Antonio looked up surprised, he was busy studying her legs, he had forgotten she was there. He stopped his hands from rotating her body around and around. He stepped back next to Rodreich who was still trying to form legitimate words.

Antonio glanced at his friend and chuckled, "You know Roddy, if you were an anime character, your mouth would be forming a hole in the earth; complete with cobwebs and dust."

"Yeah…" Rodreich answered trying to tear his eyes away…and again utterly failing. Inside he was scolding himself, lecturing about self control and how men shouldn't be so controlled by women…although once in a while it was okay because it could give you the time of your life…

"Well, while you compliment our lady friend here, I shall go find some jewelry and shoes." Antonio said backing away watching his friend.

"Gum…yeah."

"Okay I'm leaving."

"Yeah."

"Try to make small talk."

"What?"

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"So you don't hurt yourself trying to string more than two words together." And Antonio disappeared amongst the endless maze of party dresses.

Thus leaving the multi-personality female with the clueless Austrian man.

All they could really do was pretend they weren't looking at each other.

Elizaveta was trying to figure out why the man was just standing there. It was making her uncomfortable. And the dress was starting to make her feel self-conscious. She was starting to feel frustrated. And a frustrated Eliza was asking for a pissed off fighter. Shopping was really not her thing…unless it was sports then she could tolerate it. But not with two guys.

Rodreich was clueless. Honestly and truly he had no idea what to do. And if he wasn't mistaken her eyes which had just been timid a few seconds ago, turned into shards of green . Completely changed and terrifyingly angry. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You…erm…pretty." Rodreich said attempting to try again…but again only managing to make out two human words.

"Thanks." Eliza said icily.

"I'm back! How did you guys fare without me! The mighty brave Prince Antonio?"

He said raising his hand in mock salute.

"Fine." Eliza said shortly knocking Antonio out of his childish daydream. Looking down at the two he realized Eliza had sat down on the bench staring straight ahead with furious eyes.

Rodreich was grinding his shoe into the carpet apologetically, and trying to hide behind the stocking stand.

Sighing Antonio turned towards Eliza, "I apologize for whatever Roddy did this time." He said without emotion as though he had said it countless times before. (Which he had).

"I didn't do anything!" Rodreich cried out indignantly from his hiding place.

"Yes, of course." His tanned friend replied turning back towards Eliza, "Here these will go good with your dress and try these on." He handed her a pack of green earrings complete with ring and necklace. Then he handed her the deep green shoes that matched her dress.

Eliza stared dubiously at the shoes…they had heels. She shivered and reached for them. Although the heel was small about an inch and a half tops, it scared her a bit to be propped on something as flimsy as that.

She put them on noticing that they made her legs look longer…which she would need because Ludwig was no midget. Eliza sighed inwardly as she examined the shoes; they were embroidered with a thin gold thread, swirling in intricate patterns and gleaming in the light.

"It matches your dress." Rodreich remarked from his hiding place, pointing at the sparkling gold pattern decorating the neck line and hemline.

"And the choice bits of jewelry I received for you from the farthest corners of the earth." Antonio put in gallantly.

"You mean the 99 cents stand?" Eliza said grinning at him. He laughed and smirked at Rodreich.

"Come out of that corner you sissy; look at the Bonita in front of us." He gestured to Eliza who had managed to put the shoes on.

She resisted the urge to shrink away from the attention and instead looked both men straight in the eye, alternately of course.

"Well I think this is it." Eliza said desperate to get out of the store and away from both men.

"Si, we'll pay for it, then drop you off at your house, I think Roddy here is going through withdrawals without his beloved piano." Antonio said first indicating towards himself then Roddy and picking up the jewelry while pushing Eliza towards the dressing room.

Eliza shut the door and turned to her clothes. When she was done pulling off the dress she slung it over the door. It only occurred to her, while she was putting on her shirt, that Antonio had said that he was going to pay for it.

"Umm…hey Antonio!" she demanded.

"Si?"

"You know I'm paying for it right?"

"…"

"Antonio?"

All she heard was a devious laugh before he snatched the dress from on top of the door and reached under the stall to grab her shoes which she had kicked off as she was about pulled on her jeans.

"By the way, you have very nice legs Eliza." Antonio said as he popped his head under the stall door and smirked before pulling back out and running to the cash register.

Eliza resisted the urge to bend down and kiss him.

The Unknown resisted the urge to kick the door open and pulverize his pathetic ass.

Both urges were so strong Eliza turned around to the mirror and practically collapsed in on herself from the battling personalities. She sat, Elizaveta- The Unknown on the floor of a dressing room in the mall, beating herself up inside to hold back the fighter, to suppress the thing she had become.

"Umm, Eliza?" a voice asked from outside, "Are you coming?" It was Rodreich.

"Yeah." She hoisted herself up and pulled her pants on. She pushed the door open and saw Rodreich blush.

"Uh, this way." He led Eliza towards the clerk and Antonio, who was at the moment flirting with her.

"I-I'm sorry for what Antonio did…ah, he has had trouble controlling his raging hormones since he was a teen." Rodreich said touching her shoulder softly before glaring at Antonio.

"Yes, that's right but I'm not sorry, I liked what I saw." Antonio said taking the bag and turning away from the clerk, who was glaring daggers at Eliza. "And yes, my hormones are still raging now, and they happen to be raging in your direction." He said winking at Eliza before he led them out of the store door.

Eliza refused to meet his eyes and stared at the floor blushing furiously. They were walking out to the parking lot when Rodreich was stopped by a man trying to lead them towards his chocolate shop.

"Come right in, we're giving out chocolate candy hearts for half price for couples! Dark rich chocolate, caramel in it if ya like! For couples half off! Swiss chocolate by the way, imported directly from Switzerland! The best Swiss chocolate you'll ever taste!" he said, desperate to get a sale.

Eliza rolled her eyes, and then caught sight of Antonio looking at her. She backed away on instinct, but he rushed forward. Grabbing her hand he walked up to the man.

"How much for three?" he asked.

"Well, you two a couple?" he asked eyeing Eliza.

"Yep, this is my fiancé, our wedding is next week. So please stop staring at her. She is mine." Antonio stated as he casually wrapped his arm around Eliza's waist as he led them inside.

A couple minutes later, Antonio came out with two chocolate hearts in one hand and his other arm still slung around Eliza's waist.

"Here, you go amigo, you're welcome." He said handing a heart over to Rodreich who was still standing in the middle of the mall, stunned at Antonio's actions.

"Uh…can we go home now?" Eliza asked trying to subtly push Antonio's arm off of her.

"Si! Onwards to her fair lady's castle!" Antonio declared and pulled Eliza closer as he marched them out the door, into the parking lot and into the car. All the while, Rodreich was following, glaring at his friends arm, around his interest's waist.

***Eliza's house***

It had been an hour since the boys had dropped her off. And she was sitting on the couch staring at a letter in her hand. Actually an invitation.

_Dear Miss Elizaveta,_

_Your presence is requested for the Annual Beilschmidt Dinner of two thousand eleven._

_We look forward to your arrival,_

_**~Ludwig V, Gilbert, Ludwig IV.**_

Eliza stared at the formal invitation; she had received it this morning. And only now did it sink in to her that she would know no one else at that party besides Ludwig, Gilbert, Romano, and his brother…

Nervousness enveloped her, three people she wanted to stay away from…and one person she would like to spend some time with. She didn't know what to think of Romano's brother so she decided to lump him in with the dangerous ones.

Sighing, Eliza rang up a taxi and then after glaring down at the invite again, she stepped into the bathroom to get ready.

Inside the taxi

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked.

Growling softly under her breath she handed the envelope to him and pointed at Ludwig's address, not in the mood for talking.

It had taken her forever to get her hair done. She didn't know what to put it in, it was always in a braid and she couldn't go like that to the dinner-ball thing.

So she let it loose. It curled over her shoulders and down the creamy skin of her bare back. Cascading down her head, after being freed from the merciless braids she had bound her locks in.

Eliza looked dismally out of the window, as the houses changed from run down like hers, to magnificent and intimidating like Ludwig's.

They had stopped in front of a huge house, complete with a spiked ten foot iron gate running the entire perimeter. And if Eliza's eyes hadn't been trained to catch everything then she would have missed the guards in the dark corners holding back feral dogs on leashes.

The gate was open and people were being escorted insides by men in suits. Eliza stepped out of the taxi, and walked slowly and unsurely towards the gate clutching the invitation in her hand. She ignored a few looks from young men and a couple of glares from their women.

_Why are they staring at me?_she moaned internally _I wanna go home!_

…_.._

The Unknown didn't even have to say anything for Eliza to feel its disgust. It was ashamed that Eliza was scared of a simple high class party. It refused to bless Eliza's mind with its thoughts. It was simply that, disgusted.

Eliza stared down at the gravel driveway in shame, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

_You should be!_ The Unknown growled finally speaking to her again, _Now shut up and walk; Damn you would be lost without me! How could you be afraid! You are the-__**The Unknown!**__ People of the Underground tremble at your name, people in circles your pretty boy has probably never heard of look down in respect at the mere mention of you. Now walk into this damn hellhole and own the damn place. _

And with The Unknown muttering indigent curses in her head, she squared her shoulders and held her head up high, walking by the men and women, and towards the gate.

"Invitation please?" a man at the door asked.

Stoically handing him her invite she folded her arms across her chest impatiently.

"It is a pleasure to have you come Miss. Elizaveta, please allow me to accompany you." The man asked and stepped away with Eliza as another man replaced him.

"Yes, you may." Eliza said without emotion, knowing full well that her entire aura was ripping terror through his body. She was trained to do that, and all hard work was paying off, as she walked down the pathway to the house, people parted for the elegant yet fierce lady walking by them, demanding respect. And respect she received.

As she climbed the steps a blur of red sped up to the man who was escorting her. She looked on in shock as she realized that the blur of red was caused by the man that she had seen so many nights ago…sitting at a table along with…

It was Romano's brother; Eliza flinched and was immediately battered with angry words by The Unknown.

"Who is this?" he demanded at the servant, his words tilted with an Italian accent.

"Miss. Elizaveta, Sir. Feliciano." The servant said shrinking away. Eliza stared at Feliciano with a new interest. Maybe he wasn't as cheery and boyish as he looked.

"Hmm, well I'll escort her from here, you may go." He said with a flick of his hand, as if chasing off a fly.

Eliza looked at the man then back at the servant who had disappeared.

"Ve~ so you are Miss. Elizaveta huh?" he asked, huge eyes taking her in.

"Yes." Eliza replied again without emotion. _Damn, now all of them know my name._

"Ve~ I can see why they all like you, you are very pretty you know." He said taking her hand and smiling at her while leading her through a hallway.

"Umm thank you?"

"Ve~ you are welcome, Ludwig is not ready yet, he is busy talking with mister Gilbert and Mister Ludwig, the big one, and a bunch of 'business partners' my brother is with them representing my father, and they seem very happy, so it must be going good."

"Oh, okay…so where are you leading me to?" she asked stopping, forcing Feliciano to stop with her.

"Well what do you think? To dance! You are the only pretty lady here for an Italian man like me!" he pointed to himself with an innocent smile on his face. He looks so sincere Eliza had to laugh.

"Okay." Eliza said allowing him to pull her along as he talked animatedly. Finally he stopped talking, as he pulled Eliza forward she gasped.

They were in front of the entrance to a huge…ballroom. It was filled with people and Eliza didn't know if she should be happy because this crowd might hide her from Gilbert or scared because this was more people the she was accustomed to seeing-or being within the same room for that matter.

"Come on pretty lady! Let's dance!" Feliciano demanded. And he pulled Eliza onto the dance floor sliding from friendly-cute-klutzy into manly-graceful-lithe mode. He wrapped one hand around Eliza's waist and with the other he held Eliza's hand.

Eliza's left hand was limp.

"You put that one on my shoulder." Feliciano said eyes twinkling happily.

"Uh thanks." She said and clasped his shoulder with her hand.

"So can I ask you something pretty lady?" Feliciano asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure." She said slightly nervous.

"Why do you fight?"

"…"

"Pretty Lady?"

"Umm why do you want to know that?"

"Well, usually Underground Fighters have a dirty or sad past; I mean I'm interested because I'm in the mafia. But why are you interested?"

"Uhm, should we be talking about this here?"

"Pretty Lady, you know that Mister. Ludwig the big guy, not his son, is a criminal emperor right?" Eliza nodded yes.

"Well all of his friends are criminals too, from around the world. See that guy over there?" he pointed to a bald man with a thin mustache, gold chains hanging from his neck and three women hanging over him. He was talking to a tanned man with slicked back brown hair, holding a copper skinned pretty figured woman with flowing dark brown locks and a beautiful face by the waist.

"Yes." Eliza replied.

"He's a notorious gangster Boss from Panama, and the man talking to him is an Australian illegal beer company owner, and his girlfriend is a Mexican assassin, ranked second best in the world." He informed Eliza, all with the same innocent look plastered on his face, "So I think we're safe discussing underground fighting if they're safe discussing a business arrangement dealing with executing some guy secretly at some secret place."

"Umm…okay." Eliza said still not sure about Feliciano.

"So why are you involved with something like this?" he asked again twirling her around with the rest of the other criminal couples swarming the dance floor.

"Why would _you_ be interested with 'something like this'?" she asked back, narrowing her eyes at this stranger.

"The mafia isn't enough for you?" he asked smiling.

"No." Eliza answered coldly fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Hmm…well let's see. I can somewhat describe my interest in fighting the way a soccer fan loves their soccer team. Don't get me wrong I love soccer. Love it, in fact if it were my choice I would be a soccer player instead of a mafia heir, but I am not so that is that. Well I also like fighting, not stupid fights you know in the alleyways but fights that have to do with skill, like you, pretty lady."

"Okay, but if you love soccer so much then why don't you try to be a soccer player, why did you go to the Underground? Why don't you go to the soccer fields and make friends there instead of making friends with Fighters, who are unpredictable." Eliza pointed out.

"Fair question pretty lady, I like you even more because you are smart," Feliciano said smiling wider showing pearly teeth that would have been cute had his canines not gleamed freakishly, "In Underground Fighting you can kill freely."

"Ah." Eliza said. Her face stoic, but inside her mind she was screaming: _Psychotic bastard!_

"So why do you like it pretty lady?"

"Umm, I don't know, it's fun to beat someone and to be respected…but I think I get a kick out of it mainly because of the respect and the fear, that men-women too-but mostly men hold when I walk by, or enter the ring, yeah…I don't have the want to hurt…but I do have the urge to win…and sometimes the bloodlust."

"Ah, hmm, very reasonable pretty lady." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Eliza vaguely wondered if the guy was bi-polar when he asked her another question.

"Pretty lady are you scared of being in a room full of people like this?" he asked.

"No." Eliza said again her voice was coated with ice, "Why should I be afraid, people here are bound to know of Underground fighting, and I am the best fighter of the best Underground community in Europe."

"Yes, quite true." He said and softly smiled at her.

"Feliciano, why are you and your brother here? Why were you with Ludwig and his brother at the Underground?"

"Pretty lady, did you know that Underground communities are bigger now?"

"Yes, I heard a few months ago, apparently people are now building underground and living there, creating Underground cities, with rings, fighters, assassins…" she trailed off, not bothering to name the rest. Sometimes being an Underground Fighter had its perks in the way of the world. The Underground World that is.

"Yes, very good pretty lady. Well, naturally since I am a mafia heir…we are to know of these things, and so as the Underground communities have grown bigger, and is now something to be reckoned with in the world of criminals, in the world of societies so secret I doubt that the Mr. Ludwig-the big one- knows anything about them. So, we are actually here to see the Underground Community here, in Berlin because like you said it is the best Fighting community in Europe. We are with Ludwig and Gilbert because my father and his father would like to make a business arrangement. We are to back them for anything and they are to back us in anything, but also, Mr. Ludwig-the big one- would like his sons to know about the Underground Fighting communities themselves. Because now that they have gotten bigger, they are bound to be a powerhouse in the world of criminal society overall, and it would be a useful ally, to anyone." Feliciano finished with a huff.

"Ah." Eliza said, wondering if the Underground was becoming more…popular, where would that put her, in the social hierarchy-which the Underground was bound to have, because rank meant everything.

"Now, why I asked you if you were scared earlier is because you shouldn't be." Feliciano said matter-of-factly, "The Underground communities are growing to be very large, therefore they are bound to need representatives. And everyone knows that in the underground, Fighters, un-registered assassins, and liaisons for the two of them, are the most respected, feared etc... If that is so, then if you are a good assassin, an excellent fighter or a good liaison—as long as you are in the top two—you will end up being a representative, a respected 'elder' of sorts, and an immensely feared, and respected figure of the world of criminals. And you are the best fighter, number one in fact of the best, most brutal Underground Fighting community in Europe. So therefore, you are respected and even feared as much as me and my brother, and Mr. Ludwig, the big one. Oh, and Gilbert and Ludwig to. And the Mexican lady." Feliciano said, pointing subtly to the tanned lady now dancing with the Australian man.

"Huh…" Eliza said twirling under the Italian's arm, "So tell me Feliciano-"

"Please call me Feli Ve~"

"Feli…erm…how do you know about all of…"

"This?"

"Eh…yeah."

"Well, if you are asking about the Underground stuff…I already explained that to you…and well I am in the mafia…so we are practically in the thick of the Criminal society. But if you are asking how I knew that the Mexican lady was ranked second best—in un-registered assassins mind you—it's because at first she was first…but Romano—my brother—knocked her down to second after a job they had together. Yeah, I think Romano might like her a little, but she doesn't like him."

"Oh." Eliza said again with little emotion, but, again inside it was chaos. So Romano was the top ranked assassin. Lovely, now he was even more dangerous. At the same time, she wondered how Feliciano could seem so innocent…yet he was trapped in a world of…danger, crime, and death, everything else that didn't count as Telly-Tubby happiness.

"Pretty lady, I hope you know that Gilbert doesn't like that a girl is the best fighter, so he said that he would do anything to beat you, but now that he is in love with you well…he wants your position and hmm how do I put this…you. Like you for himself you, like his wife against your will, you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Uh that I should pretty much stay away from him?"

"Yes, for your safety…and virginity."

"Yeah, got the part of staying away from him down" she murmured, scanning the crowd for the albino. She was searching a corner when a pair of eyes stopped her dead.

They were bright green and very familiar. She lowered her eyes to the face and met a smirking Antonio. He was dressed in a suit, looking sharp with two girls in each arm, a champagne glass being held to his lips by the blonde one on his right. His smile predatory. His eyes seemed to say:_ Well, I didn't expect you to be here, but I'm not complaining. _

He nudged another suit-clad man with his left hand, and he turned around prepared to scold Antonio for interrupting him, when his purple eyes went in the direction Antonio was pointing, thus locking eyes with Eliza. He opened his eyes in shock but then narrowed them as he studied Feliciano who had twirled her again and dipped her.

She sensed the danger immediately, sending them a glare that would have made any sane man—criminal or not—run for their mamas.

Then she turned around and continued to talk to Feliciano, until she met crimson eyes over his shoulder. She shivered and stepped closer to Feliciano who let her, seeming to know that it was Gilbert, who was standing in the shadow of the doorway staring at Eliza, with hungry, starved eyes. Drinking in the sight of his angel and practically gripping the curtains next to him, to keep him from charging across the room, throwing Eliza over his shoulders and taking her to his room, for the privacy of taking his angel for himself.

Eliza again shivered at the gleam in his eyes and stepped even closer. Feliciano clasped her to him as the music turned to a slow song. He swayed her with him slowly and patted her back. As if to say: _It's okay Pretty Lady, I will protect you from Gilbert until Ludwig gets here. I will make sure he doesn't take you away._

And when he was done patting her she blanched in disgust, now she was relying on men to protect her. The offer was nice, and it made her feel friendlier towards Feliciano but she could take care of herself.

With this thought running circles in her head, she turned to Gilbert and locked eyes with him. Her eyes went from emerald liquid to solid green ice. Almost as if she were going to say: _ I will never be yours, Gilbert. And even if you were to try, I would fight until you give up or let me go, whichever comes first. But I will never love you, nor be yours. _

Gilbert merely smiled at her change in attitude, "Good Eliza, very good. Because I can tell you love me, even if you don't admit it. But that is okay, because I truly love a fight that's won. Especially+ if the prize is you."


	11. The Underground

Umm…this chapter will have more cussing than usual, just a warning….

Feliks was bored.

No wait Feliks was extremely bored.

Oh scratch that out – Feliks was bored to the point where he was ready to call a stripper over.

_No, no, no, I refuse to be that bored, I cannot sink to that level of lowness, _He thought. So he continued to watch the stupid rookie fights occurring exactly thirty yards away from him (Yes he had calculated the distance between him and the ring – that was how bored he was).

The two fighters were new, none very skilful, although it was obvious that the one in the shorts was going to win. He was using the same metal ladder to bash the same spot on the other brute's head.

Boring.

_Now, if he had used some technique with the ladder…like maybe fit the other wannabe's head into a space and twist it…that would be funny…_Feliks chuckled to himself. Eliza was rubbing off on him; he was starting to have more violent thoughts then usual.

"Ah, well, can't fight em, join em." He mused snapping his finger at the bar.

Immediately a waiter of sorts was there, eager to serve the well known fighter, but frightened enough to keep a respectful distance from the Knifeman.

"Sir…?"

"Yeah…get me something fruity tasting, don't forget to put in my worth of whiskey, ask Roger, he knows what it is…" Feliks trailed off, watching the waiter push and shove the others around him to get to the bar, nervous that he wouldn't bring the drink back in time.

Feliks sighed and stretched out his lithe body.

He was so damn bored.

He missed Eliza.

A lot.

He didn't see her as often…usually the Underground was her home, she was always here, training, helping him research other fighters, helping Roger, pissing off Roger, Fighting scheduled fights…fighting un-scheduled fights…and beating all of their pathetic ass's .

Yes, he really missed his friend. And he needed her, not just for her company but so that he could tell her the latest Underground news.

Feliks sat forward, as the thought crossed his mind. He tapped his fingers on the table as all traces of boredom left his being.

This topic was something serious that he needed to discuss with her.

He wouldn't mind discussing with Roger about it either, he was bound to have more information, and he was more experienced and had friends in different Fighting Communities around the globe, but still he wanted to tell Eliza because she hadn't been down in the Underground when the rumors were first being leaked.

Feliks continued to think about the problem when the waiter plunked his drink down, not bothering to look up Feliks made a small sound in the back of his throat. He picked the drink up and listened to the sound of the waiters footsteps walking away.

Sighing he downed the cup and stared at the ceiling, wondering where Eliza was at that particular moment.

His boredom was slowly creeping up on him…he could feel it.

He was about to snap his finger again at the waiter when something grabbed him roughly from behind. Whatever or whoever it was, hit him on the head and Feliks could feel someone wrap a cloth around his mouth. It was soaked in chemical and whatever it was. It was making him lose conscious.

The last thought Feliks could make sense of before his mind slipped into unconsciousness was: _Damn, I'm not bored anymore._

_Eliza_

Eliza turned her gaze from Gilbert and back to Antonio, she could make out the violet eyed one out now, it was Rodreich.

Sighing Eliza wondered why every guy she met was involved with crime. Why were none of them normal college guys?

She continued to share small talk with Feliciano when suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder.

Eliza followed the hand to the arm then the arm up to the face. She swallowed hard and looked down to avoid blushing.

"May I steal my date away Feliciano?" Ludwig asked his voice the definition of suaveness.

"Ve~ of course Ludwig! You are the luckiest person here tonight, enjoy~!" Feliciano said cheerfully and went off to find another girl to woo.

Eliza just stared at Ludwig, looking him up and down. He was utterly handsome. No he was utterly hot. No, he was utterly sexy. Okay, he was utterly hot, sexy, and handsome all rolled into one.

His muscular build was evident in his tuxedo, his height, intimidating, his hair combed back as usual, but different.

"I'm very happy you are here, Eliza." He said and stepped forward with a shy smile on his face, pulling her close to him as the band smoothly transitioned to a mild tempo song.

"Yeah, me too." She said softly refusing to blush and look him in the eye.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and swayed her with him, in tune with the music.

"Normally I don't dance at my father's parties, but then again, I don't think girls want to dance with me." He admitted looking down and finally meeting eyes with Eliza.

"What?" she asked incredulously, glancing over at the corner of girls who were glaring murder at her.

"Yes, I think women like Gilbert more then they like me, I am umm…to serious…and not as handsome." He said blushing slightly and smiled down at her, "And the few women that do, well I do not like them much they are mindless twits, and I crave intelligent conversation more then I crave a messy night."

"Well, that's like a piece of heaven, a guy not controllable by sex." Eliza stated earning a small laugh from Ludwig. She wanted to hear it again, she loved his laugh, it was sweet, and nice to see the serious man let out the child within him.

He twirled her under his arm and she ended up backed against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat as his arm rested briefly on her chest, rising with the swell of each breath. Then his warm body was gone from behind her, and she was unwinding around him. He wrapped her in his arms almost protectively, as if warning the other men, that she was not available for even one dance.

"Seriously though, I think you are very handsome, and the women who don't like you are crazy, although I doubt that the girls don't like you. And_ finally_ don't tell _anyone_ or I'll find a way to kill you, but I think you are cuter then Gilbert." Eliza said interrupting the silence and eyeing the growing smile on his face, until it turned into a fully fledged beam that made Eliza want to kiss him, "Way cuter then Gilbert."

"Okay, it will be our dirty little secret." Ludwig said smiling without hesitation now. Eliza laughed, as he twirled her around, the music came to an end.

"Would you, like to go outside?" Ludwig asked gesturing to a magnificent door leading to an equally magnificent garden.

"Of course." Eliza said and allowed him to lead her by the waist towards the door. The band was sliding into an upbeat song when suddenly the adorable couple's path was blocked by a body. Clothed in a tux, looking sharp, and intimidating, Gilbert was blocking their way.

"Good evening brother." Ludwig said shortly while tightening his hold around Eliza's waist and reaching his other arm across his body to hold her hand.

Eliza held onto it and felt him give her a reassuring squeeze. She nestled in closer to his body and finally looked Gilbert in the eye.

She was shocked by all the emotion threatening to spill onto his face;

Anger: his mouth was set in a firm line, obviously displeased at seeing Eliza actually show up with Ludwig.

Lust: The way he clenched and unclenched his fists, and his eyes roaming her entire body, already glazing over with lust.

Hurt: The part of his eyes that had yet to fall to his lustier emotions was hard with hurt. How could his angel do this to him? How could she stray from him? How could she just come in here with Ludwig and stare at him with her beautiful eyes and expect him to stand there and let them do whatever out there in the secluded gardens? How could she not have only love for him? How come?

"And the same to you, brother." He replied not looking away from Eliza.

"I was just about to take her out to the gardens, and show her around." Ludwig said smoothly, "So if you don't mind –" He was interrupted by Gilbert.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind, brother, I was about to ask Eliza if she would bless me with a dance, this is a favorite song of mine." He said staring Ludwig right in the eye, "If you don't remember this was a favorite song of Mother's to, so if you wouldn't mind."

He stepped forward and offered his hand to Eliza, watching her with the eyes of a starved man.

"Ah, sorry Gil, but she's my date, therefore it is my duty to ensure that she is entertained, but you could join us later on for a walk if you will." Ludwig said and tightening his hold on Eliza walked around the shocked Gilbert, and was about to go through the door when a booming voice cut through the crowd.

"Ah! Ludwig! My son, I have a friend of mine that would like to meet you! The Austrian one I was telling you about. " A man of intimidating height and build walked through the crowd, which shrank away from him, in both fear and respect.

He looked like Ludwig but Eliza would never mistake him for his son. This man oozed criminal. He had the hard cold look in his eyes of someone who could care less about your death. His aura was cruel and his smile was big but didn't meet his eyes.

"Gilbert has already met him before, he can take care of your lady friend, but you will come with me. Now." He said face, and attitude falsely jolly.

Ludwig looked down at Eliza, his eyes helpless, then playful, he bent down and kissed her lips soft and quick, "I'll catch up with you right after this, ok?" he said walking towards his father, "Gilbert, don't do anything stupid."

With one last look at Eliza, whose hands were on her lips shocked, and surprised. Still wondering if what just happened actually occurred. He walked away with his father, shoulders squared, and confidence swirling around his being.

And if Eliza had been looking Ludwig in the face right then, she would have seen the smile on it, his slightly flushed cheeks, and his long graceful fingers resting on his lips. And his eyes, happy, and yearning for the next time it would happen, so he could turn it into something bigger.

Eliza was standing there, in the doorway stock still, wondering why it was her in this mess, cursing the universe for plunking her down in this plot, but at the same time thanking it over and over again.

Gilbert was emotionless, his face was placid as if that happened every day, but inside, he was struggling to keep himself from taking Eliza in front of Ludwig and murdering him right after.

The only thing that stopped him was the corner in his mind that reminded him, that he had loved his little brother. His little brother was the single light in his life, they had been there for each other, and they were best friends, soul mates in brotherly terms. He couldn't kill his brother, not with the relationship they had held, not with the brotherly bond that still held them together however weak it may seem at times.

Stifling his anger with those thoughts he turned to Eliza and again offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?" He asked crimson eyes staring at her with desperate hope, then uncontrollable happiness when she took it and allowed him to hold her close as they danced to the beginning of the fast song, the band had begun to play.

_Feliks_

"Oww, what the fuck?" Feliks muttered as he came to. Rubbing his head he recalled the events of a few hours ago, was it a few hours ago? Or was it a couple of days?

Fighter instincts taking over he took in and studied everything around him stopping briefly on the table in front of him, the chair he was sitting on, the bonds he was wrapped in, and then finally on the shadow in the corner. He realized what room he was in, the conference room. A room that the best fighters of their community would gather in to discuss anything important.

_Good, I'm still Underground_ Feliks thought; _now I can be annoying and get away with it!_

"Who the hell are you?" Feliks demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing dumbfuck?"

"Shut the hell up Feliks, you want anything to drink?" A familiar, normally loud voice rang from the corner, as the shadow moved to sit in a chair. Feliks heard the rustling of rough clothing and the light clicked on. Sitting in front of him was Roger.

He was sitting in his spot at the conference room, calmly pouring two shots of hard liquor.

"Aren't you going to set me free?" Feliks demanded.

"Do you want this shot?" Roger snapped back, pushing the shot in front of Feliks, but far enough so that he couldn't reach it.

Roger smirked at the sound of knives cutting cloth, and then Feliks hands appeared each wielding a pencil thin knife dangerously, before they disappeared somewhere inside his fighter uniform.

Grabbing the shot he scowled at Roger, "So what the fuck is all this for? You could've just asked me to come by the bar afterwards and we could've talked alone." He drank the shot, and refused to cry out and choke as the alcohol burned hellfire down his throat.

"What the hell is this?" Feliks demanded wiping his mouth and gulping air down his throat to soothe it.

"Drop the bullshit Feliks I have to talk to ya, and ya have an idea why." Roger said lighting one of his huge cigars.

"No I don't frankly –no thanks –and if I think this is what I think it is then I would like to have Eliza in our company, to discuss it." Feliks said waving away a cigar Roger had offered him.

"Feliks don't be a shithead you know as well as I do, that Eliza probably already has a good idea of what's goin on."

"What are you fucking talking about Roger?" Feliks demanded.

"The Underground -asshole, it's getting bigger."

"Well obviously" Feliks huffed eyeing the bottle of brackish liquid in front of Roger.

"No, Feliks, when I say bigger I mean huge. I'm not just talking about more Fighting communities popping up, or new assassins entering the business. I'm talkin bigger. Way bigger." Roger said. Feliks looked up, he heard something in Roger's tone that unnerved him.

"Roger, we can't get any bigger –" Feliks began studying the man with questioning eyes.

"Really? Feliks have you seen the whole Underground? All you've known are the caves that you train in, the big arena one, this one, the storage bar, and the computer room. Have you ever seen the entire thing?" Roger asked slipping his lighter back into his pocket.

"No…"

"Exactly, it's huge. No joke. No lie. You could fit Berlin three times into this thing, and there would still be space for another ring. Don't you understand? I thought you were the smart one fucktard?" Roger said leaning on the table, he was serious now, and Feliks could tell he was.

"Fuck off, yes I do understand we're getting bigger –"

"Feliks," Roger said leaning in more and filling his shot glass, "Do you have any idea how big I'm talkin about? I'm saying that you can get a city goin on under here, you could have an entire underground city here, grocery stores, fighting academies, we can make our own world down here, no one from above would ever know. The only difference from our world and the one above, is that we're darker, we'll have representatives in the criminal society, we'll be huge, we _are _gaining power."

"You're joking." Feliks said going pale, "You mean we could have entire families down here, dedicated to fighting, assassins?"

"Feliks, dumbass, if you have a family down here whose gonna feed em? Eh? See this alcohol here? Not hard liquor, Moonshine. Illegal, practically everywhere across the globe. Made by a company, Underground. They have beer down here, ya bet they gonna have food. "

"What?" Feliks yelped staring at the bottle. Feliks wasn't new to Alcohol but Moonshine was an entirely different force.

"They're already starting to build Feliks! This came from Australia, their Underground fighting Community! There's gonna be a lot more jobs then assassins and Fighters, there are gonna be illegal beer smugglers, anything like that and they could be millionaires here underground! We are becoming a thing to be reckoned with in the world of Criminals, we can be a profit, an ally, and an enemy, and we just need representatives that people will follow, ones that will make smart choices for the people who will live Underground. We can be an Underground world, right underneath the rest of the big time cities of the world." Roger finished eyes glazed with triumph.

"But Roger," Feliks started considerably more worried then bored now, "This is powerful, but now more dangerous than ever. Anyone here could let it slip to the police for money, the FBI, any big time security cooperation in the world! Just for the temptation of money…you know! It's more dangerous now, our identities and very lives were at risk for just knowing this society, now that we're growing bigger? What's gonna happen when some jack ass lets it slip that there is not one -but multiple Underground cities popping up under the world as _they_ know it? Huh?" Feliks finished pounding the table.

"Feliks, dickwad…we're not stupid, the only families that are going to be allowed to live are the ones that have nowhere to go, people who will be living here have nowhere to go, ya see, once they come in, we make sure they never get out. Oh sure they can go above ground to visit some stuff, but they will be followed and watched to make sure they let no one know about _us and them_. A police force that actually does that stuff is already formed somewhere in a Canadian Community! We could do it too! In fact almost everyone is going to do it, no _everyone_ is going to do it"

Feliks blinked at the reasonable explanation, "So whole families will be down here? Laundromats, assassin training, Fighting academies, smuggler apprentices, regular schools, liaison schools, movie theaters, bars, and illegal business owners?"

"All of it and more Feliks." Roger said downing his shot and giving himself another, "And the families will just get bigger, we will just get bigger. We are a force that will be feared and respected. We are the Underground." Roger finished grandly.

"The Underground." Feliks murmured, his mind spinning with all of the news he had just taken in.

He looked up to meet Roger's eyes and before he could think twice he raised his cup of Underground Moonshine and announced, "A toast to the Underground and its ambitious but very likely future." .

Roger smiled, cigar still stuck between his lips, he raised his glass and bashed it onto Feliks's, downing the cup and drinking the rest of the bottle for good measure.

Feliks smiled and refused to cry out when he felt the glass hit his fingers, settling for a muttered, 'Bastard!' He drank the Moonshine and smiled as he felt the fire rip down his throat.

The Underground deserved this.

Wow, a little more serious I think…kinda too fast?

So howz did you like the GermanyxHungary moment?

So, the ball is taking up more than two chapters, but that is because this is an important part! The Underground is growing!

And in case anyone has caught it…but in one of my first few chapters I mentioned that Gilbert and Ludwig are both Bavaria's…yet, Eliza was invited to the Beilschmidt dinner…hmm…That little mystery will be unraveled soon.

Review =D please…

~PockyWarrirors


	12. The Mexican and Romano

**Eh sorry I haven't updated I reread the story and I was not feeling it than the whole computer Fiasco that I described on one of my other stories I think. I am so grateful to all who still give this story a chance. And the Bavaria mystery will be explained in maybe a couple of chapters.**

Eliza twirled around and around and then into Gilbert's arms. He extended his arms again to watch her weave around him, the only thing that mattered in the dense dancing crowd. The green dress flowed around, green liquid competing for brilliance with the same emerald eyes.

Gilbert was happy. Oh Gilbert was very happy. No he was very very very happy. And Eliza was very very very confused.

Debating the swirl of thoughts in her head she wondered what she should do when the next song came on. She was thinking about twirling in the albino's arms forever, but another part of her brain was wondering how much she would give to have Ludwig magically come back and take her away.

Suddenly a certain couple caught her eye, and if she wasn't mistaken that was…Romano.

_The hell? _She thought, twirling back into Gilbert's chest, she caught sight of the dance partner…the other assassin. The Mexican lady Feliciano had told her about. The second best assassin in the world. The world. The world included Berlin, the world included pretty much everywhere, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together and discover that two assassins dancing was dangerous news.

Slowly edging them farther but in a better position to see them, Eliza stepped on Gilbert's toe.

"Fuckity fuck!" he whispered aloud, "Go ahead, and impale my feet with that devil heel."

Surprised Eliza laughed, "Ok, get closer so I can shove it where it hurts."

"Anywhere you shove in me will never hurt, it will just feel –"

"No, its okay, don't tell me."

"But I want to."

"But I don't wanna hear it."

"I want you to hear it."

"Gilbert!"

"Yes ma'am…so you wanna hear their conversation?" He said indicating at Romano, "Or do you wanna watch dirty movies in my room?" Which only earned Gilbert a smack.

"Actually, yes, get us closer to Romano."

Glancing over at Romano, Gilbert narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He swept Eliza off her feet, literally, and managed to dance his way over to the wall, and after making sure no one who was bound to cause gossip was looking, he hid them behind a thick, heavy curtain.

Both of them crouching low peeked from behind the maroon cloth, watching the dancing couple spin closer.

And from the looks of it the lady wasn't enjoying the conversation.

Eliza did a quick, 'Eliza check' and analyzed the woman's moves. She had a lithe body, muscled where the average woman was slender, and the way her fingers relaxed was customary to a knife thrower and gun holder, there were rough blisters on her hand. From her training experience she knew blisters like the one under the tanned thumb was caused by swinging from bars as a warm-up…or pulling up metal grates to escape. Narrowing her eyes she checked the woman's posture, straight and rigid, obviously not enjoying Romano's company. Her teeth were gritted and Eliza couldn't help but wonder if she noticed them watching her. Then doing a quick check for a garter, she stiffened, no garter meant that a gun was hidden somewhere on this lady…it may seem unlikely but when no garter is found another binding is located somewhere else, usually holding nothing like a fancy fountain pen.

Gilbert on the other hand did a quick 'Gilbert check'. He looked the tan lady up and down. Damn she was fine. She had nice toned legs, and where normal people had fat she had muscle, and the way her fingers held Romano's shoulders…well Gilbert could definitely hypothesize that she was a kinky lady in the sack. Narrowing his eyes he checked for curves. Yep they were there, and then he checked for a garter outline….no none. Licking his lips he let out a little chuckle… oh yeah this lady was kinky.

Watching Gilbert, Eliza wondered what was going on inside his head, on the other hand she felt like she was traumatized enough already. Elbowing him she nodded at the door, the two supposed assassins were leaving out into the hall.

Nodding back he was about to step forward when a figure brushed past disappearing out into the hallway. Seemingly unnoticed by the 'couple'.

Furrowing her eyes, Eliza could have sworn that was Antonio. Pushing the thought from her mind she stealthily made her way over to the door and slipped out into the hallway hiding behind a curtain where she could see the couple.

Gilbert on the other hand, tripped swore and fell onto a Brazilian lady, and after apologizing then complimenting her butt he made his way over with a red hand printed cheek…and a phone number. Grinning cheekily at Eliza he ripped the paper to pieces then threw it down…then collected them and shoved them in his pocket when she wasn't looking.

But Eliza couldn't be bothered with Gilbert's booty calls; she was busy watching the action scene fold out in front of her.

A scene straight out of an Action movie. The Mexican lady socked Romano in the face, and made a dash for the window, but stepping out from behind a statue, Antonio grabbed her and pulling her tight to him, he mouthed words into her ear that Eliza couldn't hear. Than in awe, Eliza watched the woman kick her leg up to smack Antonio on the face, a mighty feat in a tight red dress and black platform heels.

Antonio howled, and let go in shock, but he had to duck a blow from Romano. Than turning around the Italian man made a grab for the woman, who gracefully danced out of his reach, Romano, then flew forward, a straight kick in the back from Antonio, who glared at him and muttered something like 'pinche Puta' something like that.

The lady took Antonio's distraction to sock him, Antonio dodged and swirled behind her, quickly regaining her composure the Mexican woman gave a roundhouse kick that met Antonio in the stomach, sending him flying a good few feet.

Romano in the mean time had gotten up and grabbing the golden cords that bore two curtains together, he advanced towards the woman. She backed up two feet than slid into a defensive pose, legs apart, when Romano lunged, she picked her foot up grabbed a high heel and pushing Romano away, she whacked Antonio in the face, who had been creeping up holding a vase.

"_Esta es para Esperanza, bastardo._" She said foreign words flowing from her mouth. And amazingly Romano who was behind her laughed, but stopped short when the lady whirled around, he lunged again, but this time knew better, he dodged her kick and grabbed her by the waist, both of them rolling towards Eliza and Gilbert with Romano's momentum.

Eliza gasped and stepped back as the rolling pair crashed into Gilbert and then Eliza.

Along with yelping and cursing and the sound of tearing fabric all four of them were on the ground momentarily stunned. All in awkward positions…at least for Eliza it seemed awkward.

Romano was pressed up against her, and Gilbert was laying down next to Romano, the Mexican woman unintentionally straddling his chest.

Her eyes widening, the Mexican woman cursed in English and then spoke to Gilbert, "Are you Gilbert Bavaria Beilschmidt?" she asked in accented English.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Gilbert said, flashing a raunchy smile and placing his hands on her waist, which produced a growl from Romano.

"Hmm." The Mexican assassin said before reaching down between her legs and up her thighs, under her dress, Eliza blushed and turned away, Romano, gaped in hurt and shock, and Gilbert muttered, "Yep, no garter, but really nice pink lingerie…"

Then upon hearing Romano gasp, Eliza looked back at Gilbert, the Mexican woman was holding a small handgun, "I was supposed to kill you." She cooed smirking at Gilbert and rubbing his face with her hand and gun, "You are lucky I respect Unknown, or you would have a hole in your head." She said, smiling then placing a kiss on his forehead before smirking at Romano and flipping off the unconscious Antonio, before jumping out the window in a tight red dress and one platform heel.

Breathing hard Romano helped up Eliza to her feet, then Gilbert.

"I assume you had business with the assassin you knocked down from first place?" Gilbert asked, tone formal with an undertone of jest.

"Yes, I had…to…"

"Talk?" a Spanish tilted voice interrupted, Antonio was back from being splayed out on the floor like a pathetic doll.

Narrowing his eyes Romano answered, "Yes, I didn't expect to see you here…tomato bastard."

"Aw, Lovi, don't get you're thong in a twist just 'cuz I wanted to talk to you're girl."

"She is not my girl! Dammit!" Romano yelled and tackled Antonio punching and kicking and cursing.

"Come one let's go, I get bored of watching them fight, all they do is knock each other out for a few minutes then bash their brains again." Gilbert said before guiding Eliza back to the hall.

Where Ludwig was looking for her.

"Thank you brother…I trust the time was spent making Eliza comfortable?" Ludwig said, eyeing Eliza looking for anything wrong.

"Oh yes, brother dear, very comfortable." Gilbert said winking than pulling Eliza closer before returning her to Ludwig, "You two have a nice night now! Ta ta!"

Ludwig watched in awe turning to Eliza he asked, "What happened?"

"Um…he got sat on and kissed by a Latina woman wearing a short dress wearing lingerie after she was fighting with two men…" Eliza said, uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"Ah, that is why he is happy. Well let's not ruin it for him, let's dance." And Ludwig danced Eliza for the rest of the night, and driving her home, he left her on the porch with a hug, and a little kiss, along with a promise that he would come later at night to keep her warm.

**OKAY! So, don't worry I'm not bringing a new plot into the story this late, this was just to get me back in the swing of writing action criminal stuffs, and also because I'm planning on writing a story about Mexico being a you know assassin and stuffs…and also this OC will be making a couple of appearances in the future…don't worry nothing big just a few appearances, and it will only be to charge up the mood. Thanks so much for reading and I will truly appreciate it if you review.**

**~ abashed and ashamed P.W.**


	13. Fighters don't get to Dream

**Okay, back again, I am thinking the last chapter was a good transition…so back into the world of the Underground….dun dun dun…heehee**

Deep in the city of beautiful Berlin, there is a neighborhood, and deep in this neighborhood is _Adalie Street_, though this street is far from noble. Trashcans littered the sides of the abused asphalt; the trees were overgrown and might have looked nice, if there weren't electrical cords and other pieces of garbage strewn around and over them. Most houses on the street were shabby but looked…decently shabby…except the one house on the corner, that looked like it should be condemned. It was rundown, kind of like a three star shack. But to the dark figure that had just darted out the back door, it was a fragment of a broken dream.

Not that she would admit that to you. Hell, she would probably gargle barbed wire before she admitted it. Because people like her don't get to have nice lives like that. People like her aren't allowed to go to balls and be pretty ladies dancing with rich men. People like her are supposed to have ice water flow through their veins. People like her are meant to be feared. People like her are supposed to only care about being the top dog of the Underground. People like her don't get to dream.

Because Fighters aren't dreamers.

And that is what this darting, whirling shadow was. And she was darting and whirling her shadow over to her addiction. Dodging busy streets, and nosy pedestrians, she was running to an alley in the fast approaching Berlin night. Rushing past fancy nightclubs, family friendly restaurants, and overall cheery places, she swerved into a dark hallway of nightmarish aura. Breathing hard she walked farther into the alley before looking back to see if anyone had followed. Finding no one she turned around and picked her way across the neglected looking alley way.

But the neglected look was an illusion. Dozens of cold blooded meanies walked through this very alley to get underground. The Underground. This shadow was no exception.

Now knocking on a nearly invisible door, this was not a shadow. Now walking through the door this was nothing like a shadow, this was the Unknown. A fierce force in the growing Underground world. The best fighter for miles around, the best in the biggest community in Europe. But she didn't flaunt it out right; she kept herself in shadows, always bordering the spotlight unless she was thrust into it. But she was fine walking in the dark, she could see things from the outside that you could never see from the inside, and that was how she liked it.

A scientist studying rats from the outside in.

Staying true to her point of view, she stepped into the big arena where a fight was going on, her breathing rate went up. It had been so long since she had been here, so long since she could smell the adrenaline, since she could feel every strategy every move in the ring. She had missed her addiction, and she sure as hell would never abandon it again.

Staying to the shadows along the ring she sat down in a cheap steel chair, and placing her legs up on the table she reveled in the familiar position. Studying the people in the arena, she picked out familiar faces, Roger yelling the shit out of a new employee, a group of fighters who called themselves the 'Preps' were having a drinking match with another group called the 'Capes'. There where also new people, most likely fighters who where just checking out the arena, wondering if it was worth the risk of dirtying their reputation.

Smirking at the pitiful new comers she wondered if there would ever be a new generation. A new generation that truly knew how to fight. A new generation that would carry on the legacy of the -.

"Lizzy~?" A familiar voice sounded, tinged with disbelief.

Whirling around the figure shrouded in black looked up at another experienced fighter with intimidating green eyes.

Biting her lip against all the things that wanted to come up, she gave a little nod before gesturing to the seat in front of her. The fighter opposite stared down in disbelief, but not shock. Gears in his mind turning fast he sat down quickly and figured she was trying to decipher something that happened recently. Eliza was like that, willing to shut off the world if it meant quiet and peace.

Sighing quietly, he sat for a few minutes, stiff and rigid unwilling to be the one to break the silence, determined to punish her for not being around in forever. The man's name was Feliks. A Polish man who had moved to Germany to escape his life and fall into the beauty of fighting.

The lady across from him was named as Elizaveta, a woman born and bred a Hungarian, ready to lay down her life for what was right. Scratch that, willing to lay her life down for the art of Underground Fighting. These two very different people were brought together by a deadly obsession. But neither cared…in the solemn silence that wove around them, all Eliza could see was the burning disapproval in her friend's eyes. She wanted to shrink away and hide; she wanted to return to Ludwig's arms.

That thought is what slapped her back into life.

Crawling back to a man's arms. Never. Just…never…what was she?

_I don't know Eliza dear what are you? _The Unknown asked, back again after being snuffed out during the party, and it was back with a damn good vengeance, _so watcha gonna do? Sit on your scared ass and watch wannabes roll over __**your**__ wannabe fighters? Or are you gonna get up and fight like you usually do? Oh wait that's too much to hope for, because the old Eliza is back somewhere sleeping next to a man and acting out the docile aristocratic wife._

_No!_ Eliza protested, _I'm here, and I'm not scared to go onstage, this is my fighting community why should I be afraid? _

_No clue I was just asking why you're not up there fighting._

_I…I didn't have a scheduled fight…_

_Just the very words lack the dignity for me to scold you._

_Its true, _Eliza thought halfheartedly _I really don't have a fight._

_Since when has that stopped you?_

_Since I have realized that everyone else doesn't do that, and everyone else doesn't have their alter ego trying to take over their mind! Because everyone else doesn't have a psychotic bitch in their head trying to gain dominance and be the fighter every living moment! _Eliza growled into her mind, determined to make the voice inside shut the fuck up. 

_Since when were you everybody?_

And the voice was gone.

Silence reined her mind. A silence she had thought she wanted. But now without it her mind was empty. A silence she did not want. A silence that was suffocating. A silence that taunted her with images of what she had been.

_What I had been?_ Eliza thought incredulously, _I barely left for a week! _

Disgust and disbelief at her own dramatic self coursed through her, and suddenly looking on at the stage she was nearly overcome with desire to be on the ring. To be the one sweating and bleeding, to be the one thinking on adrenaline rushes, to be the one with strategies running circles in her head over and over and eliminating them one at a time in a mere matter of seconds.

It was…a fatal attraction. And it had Eliza in its grip, or she had it in hers, it didn't matter the relationship was a circle, her and fighting, fighting and her. An endless cycle most likely to keep revolving until Underground fighting ended or until Eliza's descendants died out. Neither likely, not that Eliza knew that she would prove the start of a long line of champion, secretive, top of the world fighters.

But that is fate's secret, and this is a story about Eliza, the start. So on with her story.

Feliks was busy studying his friend, and smiling smugly to himself, he knew she was ripping herself up inside. But this was his friend and the only person allowed to pick on her was him…and Roger for fifteen dollars and hour.

"Lizzy dear, wake up from your night dream, are you going to fight today or what?" Feliks asked shaking her arm rudely, casting aside her dirty look.

"I don't have a scheduled fight." Eliza said, before looking down at the steel table, her lips barely hinting at a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah okay, when do you wanna go?" Feliks asked.

The common passerby would assume that he was asking his friend if she wanted to leave. But if you were somehow a duplicate of Eliza or Feliks, you would know that he was asking a question of entirely different meaning. No not that kind of meaning, you dirty minds. A more…devious meaning.

Eliza who was now feeling the beginnings of a blood rush pushed back her chair abruptly and nodded down at Feliks, and although the Knifeman couldn't see it he knew she was smiling. Oh it was so good to have Lizzy dear back.

Pushing his hands inside his pockets casually, Feliks strutted out of the dark and onto the smoky floor of the fighting arena; Eliza smirking at her friend's boldness disappeared into the shadows, and reduced herself to mere pinpricks of green orbs; eerie representatives of her normally huge eyes.

Feliks slowly made his way around the first table of fighters, a few of them nodding their respect towards the notorious knife thrower. Raising his hand back in a mixed gesture of crudeness and greeting he wove his way around countless tables, his head in the clouds. Literally, the smoke from the countless cigars formed a sort of cloud covering the tables up to the ring. Smirking delightedly he wondered how he would enter the stage, the fog would make his entrance much more fantastic. Glancing to the shadows on the borders of the arena he caught sight of two emerald specks, and he knew Eliza was matching his pace. Nodding his head slightly the blond man walked over causally to the tables on the far left and disappeared behind the ring. To anyone who had been watching, it would seem like coincidence that the two spots of green on the right side disappeared at the same time to, behind the fighting ring as well. It would also have been coincidence that the bartender Roger laughed something mighty, before bellowing out across the room, "You two give them something to open their mouths over! God knows we need a good fight! Hey watch where you're putting that money! Traci's not the best! Kayla over there is!" The last part was directed to neither Feliks nor Eliza, who both snorted at the idiot who gave his money to the prostitute Traci. If you believed the rumors in the Underground, and usually these rumors were true, or they were made true by the rumored, than Traci sucked and Kayla was the best.

But no one wants to know about Traci's skills or Kayla's and if you do, feel free to fly to Berlin, you have to find the alleyway though, info like that isn't handed out on invitations.

Back to Feliks and Eliza, who had now met behind the stage, under the thick overhead of smoke. Both remained silent, waiting for the announcer to welcome two new fighters to the ring. Both of their breathing hitched when the announcer came on after the blood was cleaned up.

"Now, Fighters, ladies, and Roger, please welcome the 'Envelope, rank 37 out of 100, and rookie fighter C.D. who will be making his **final** sure ranking after taking tenth place in his first fight, have fun falling into your rank…or below them," Laughter erupted after this, "Please welcome, them as they fight till blood…or death, which ever you want boys." And just as the announcer was about to step off, Feliks launched himself into the ring, and snatching the microphone from the announcer he spoke into it, "Change of plans, my criminal friends, tonight we will be performing a double fight, Mr. mailbox and c.d. no body over there, against Knifeman, and the one the only…"

Eliza cracked her neck, this was it, her passion her obsession her attraction whatever the hell it was it was now, and she was read to kill someone.

"…Unknown…" Feliks whispered into the mic. Before throwing it at the announcer and stepping aside for the Unknown who had appeared from nowhere in the center of the ring.

A soft rumble filled the room…than a low roar…and then the deafening sound of hundreds of people sounding their bloodlust and excitement as the Unknown came back to the Underground. It was a nice sound to everyone except the two opponents of Eliza and Feliks…and their supporters who were few and bordered the back of the arena.

"They're upstarts after you left usually work as a tem don't know why they're fighting each other now, probably some disagreement, don't underestimate C.D, he's good, Romanian lineage, known for being excellent at weaponry, he is no exception." Feliks told Eliza muttering out of the side of his mouth.

"Stalker." Eliza chuckled.

"I do my research."

"One on the right is Knifeman, throws everything, has small knives under his sleeves, dangerous, get under his blows and empty knife compressions. One on the left is a woman. The Unknown. Dangerous overall, deadly, take her out doing whatever you can. Kill her maim her whatever, she needs to be out of the fight or we have no chance." The 'Envelope' murmured in C.D's direction.

"Obsessed much?"

"I do my research."

"Is she Hungarian?"

"Why?"

"She stands like one."

And the fight began.

Feliks stepped in front of Eliza and about a dozen knives flew out, test knives, the throws were designed to see the opponent's agility. C.D. easily dodged but his partner barely made it from having his nose pierced. Eliza went to worked, using the overhang of smoke as a cover she slid to the frown and at a half crouch she dove for C.D.'s ankles but was stopped by a silver knife.

"Nice try _iubire_." Looking down on her with red eyes, she was vaguely reminded of Gilbert, but seeing now white blonde hair under the fighter's tasseled hat, she dismissed the frightening possibility.

Eliza smirked and leaning down on her hands she quickly extended her left leg to knock the knife away and her right left snapped up to kick him in the chest, the Romanian nearly fell out of the ring and Eliza held her breath, it was a ring fight, get thrown out, step out, whatever, if you got out of the ring you couldn't go back in.

The man regained balance, and went under the cover of smoke as well. Sensing a presence nearing her legs she brought them back to her body, somersaulting backwards she laid her back down and lifting her legs and abdomen swung them up over her head, a deadly rap dancing killer machine. Her legs served their purpose and kicked the envelope down, Feliks rushed in flipping over on his hands he brought his legs down to slam into…the floor or the ring. C.D. was grasping his partner by the neck before discarding him and pulling out a wicked blade advanced on Knifeman, who flicked his hands and three knifes flew out of his left sleeve grazing the C.D.'s, shoulder small lines of blood flew off with the knives but before Feliks could smile Eliza took his legs out from under him. Landing hard on his butt he turned to growl at her but saw that she had saved him from the dumb mailman who had a metal chair in his hands. Jumping up he felt hard hands pummel his back, flying forward he twisted to land on his knuckles and feet, facing the C.D.

"You're a tiresome little upstart aren't you?" Feliks asked the man.

"Yes, yes I am." And he sent a couple thick knives flying, Feliks was shocked no one dared to use his strategy against him even Eliza respected knife throwing as his turf. He would have been impaled had Eliza not pulled him out of the way.

Laughing, Eliza told him,"Let's switch I don't want to bail your ass out of jail."

Growling Feliks turned to take on the 'Envelope', "Ok mailman come over here so I can deliver your ass out of my ring."

"Fuck you!" the mailman retorted before charging, an elementary move.

Feliks happy to make a fool out of the man bought his hands up in standard boxing form. Fist covering his face, another near his chin and shoulder he slid his legs into defensive stance, and then waiting for the man to come within half a foot he swung. A move only deadly precision could mark. Feliks's left hand pulverized the man's temple and stepping into the hit his right fist smashed its fist into the man's jaw. A beautiful hit, many fighters nodded their head in approval, Roger in the back behind the bar, chose to voice his, "Damn good hit, about fucking time that you did something worth while, now stop playing around with the rookies, kick 'em out!"

Chuckling his mirth, Feliks whipped around the idiot opponent, his body moving fluidly that even a cheerleader could appreciate. However, while he was doing his fancy dance turn out of his peripheral vision he saw a fan of the opponents slip a couple of folded bills into the announcer's outstretched palms. Opening his mouth in anger he slapped the mailman for good measure and straightening his arms he pounded the man in the chest pushing him out. This move was precarious, you had to move into the after stance, your arms had to be straight and your muscles contracted to give full power, you had to place your hands on an exact spot equal to the other to push the man back with full force. Moving into the after stance meant that you had to push your entire body into your arms for maximum strength and that is just what Feliks did. However in a last minute attempt to stop himself from flying out of the ring, the mailman grabbed Feliks's sleeve dragging him towards the edge as he fell. Feliks expected this and purposely fell to flatten himself to the ground, completely parallel to the ground he allowed the mailman to drag him a couple of inches before he felt hands grab his calves, and sending three knives into each of the mailman's shoulder he felt himself being yanked up.

Eliza had flipped over her opponent to grab Feliks and pull him back in, a good move. After successfully setting Feliks up right, she turned around to kick her opponents head when a whistle sounded.

"OUT!" the announcer yelled pointing at Feliks and the 'envelope'.

"_WHAT_!" Feliks roared, "What the _fuck_ do you mean _OUT_!"

"You are out!" the announcer replied before backing away, "Get out before I…I eliminate you from fighting!"

"You can't eliminate me! DAMMIT! Fucking ref the game! I am not out!" Feliks yelled flicking his wrists restlessly.

"Youre…toe was out of the ring!"

"My toe? My toe? My fucking toe!" Feliks shouted in aggravation ,"Come over here so I can fucking beat your ass! My TOE!"

"You are OUT!" the announcer yelled back.

"Feliks!" Roger's voice filled the stadium, "Feliks, leave it, just get out, and fight this one another time." And giving Feliks a meaningful glance at the 'envelope' he returned to distributing sake (imported from the Underground community under Tokyo), to a group of hooded figures.

"I'll kill you." Feliks told the 'envelope' who smirked in response.

"I guess it's just me and you, _iubire_." The man in front of Eliza said. Man? This guy was barely a teen.

"How old are you?" Eliza asked solemnly, searching the young mans face, his peach fuzz hadn't even grown all the way our yet.

"…Thirteen, not that's its any of your business." The man – boy, answered.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Eliza said, not the Unknown, Elizaveta said it, and with utmost sincerity, she could fell where this boy was coming from, it sucked to be so young and pushed so early into adulthood.

"For what?" he sneered.

"For this…and everything else." Eliza replied before her eyes were jaded over with ice, result of the Unknown coming back in for dominance. And with that, she quickly squatted down and before the boy could react, she kicked her legs in a sweeping motion, leaving the boy suspended in air for about thirty seconds, before she got back and up and round housed kicked him out of the ring. In that moment she was not human, she was an arc of power, sinew, muscle, and raw strength in one. What every fighter in the world strived to be.

The crowd was shocked, in less than a minute the Unknown had eliminated the rookie who had ranked tenth on his first fight. Had she just been playing with them? If you had asked Feliks he wouldn't answer just smile at your audacity of asking him. If you asked Eliza, she would say the 'Envelope' sucked but she hadn't been playing with the C.D. after talking with him briefly, not that she would admit she talked to anyone. Still, only Feliks and Eliza would know that it had indeed been a cat and mouse game.

The crowd rose from silence to a deafening roar that people up top in Berlin heard. The crowd rose as one to scream and stomp their feet then rush to the bar.

_Animals_ Eliza thought, before turning around and running at a half crouch under the smoke she went to find the kid she had pulverized. Finding him leaning against a dented chair, bleeding from a cut on his cheek.

The Romanian boy blinked and when he opened his eyes again he nearly screamed, kneeling before him was the black figure of the Unknown.

"Listen kid, tell anyone I spoke to you and you'll die. The same way that announcer will." Eliza said before ripping a piece of cloth from her torso and wiping his cheek.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked, bewildered.

"I'm honestly sorry, for kicking you, for whatever it is that you're down here, I'm sorry." Eliza said, wondering if she could help him get out of the hell she was introduced to. The same hell, mind you, that was her obsession.

"It's not your problem." The boy tried to growl.

"I'm making it mine, meet me at the Diner on _Abe _street, four o'clock, don't be late or you're paying for your breakfast." Eliza replied shortly before handing the cloth to him.

"What if I'm not there? What if I let it slip?" the boy asked rebelliously.

"I'll destroy the evidence."

"What?"

"I'll kill you." And with that the boy blinked in surprise and again upon opening his eyes, the Unknown was gone. Searching the cloudy arena, the boy stole out of the stadium into the cold Berlin night.

Eliza was walking towards Feliks who was sitting in a corner.

"Hey." She said lamely.

"Hey yourself." Feliks replied.

"You okay?"

"The Underground is growing."

"What?"

"The. Underground. Is. Growing."

"I…I uh know."

"Who told you?"

"The redheaded Italian…" She heard Feliks inhale sharply.

"Are you like attracted to danger? You crazy ass woman!"

"I know Feliks!" Eliza growled back, "I KNOW. But, maybe getting to know them will help us."

"US? How will it help _us_? I'm not screwing the lot of them with my awesome man screwing skills."

Eliza gaped in shock and laughed. Feliks smiled and getting out of his chair he gestured for Eliza to follow him. Following Feliks led them down the hall leading to the exit.

"The Underground is growing." Feliks stated.

"You, uh said that already." Eliza said dodging cobwebs.

"With a bigger Underground, a bigger figure of power will be needed."

"Fighters, Liaisons, and assassins." Eliza said, "The most deadly and useful. The top –"

"Three of each category will be chosen to act as a peacemaker of sorts."

"I thought it was two?"

"No, three now, rumors are floating around that it will be the top five, that's what they're doing in Sri Lanka. There will also be a council, neutral, one from each group and more."

"Which groups?"

"Smugglers, alcohol majors the criminal stuff."

"Interesting." Eliza would have said more but standing, or hanging, in front of her was the decapitated body of the announcer for her and Feliks's match. A rope wrapped around his purple neck.

"I figured the mailman I'll meet in the ring again, but as far as anyone will say, I had nothing to do with this." Feliks said breaking the silence.

Eliza nodded than giving her friend a smile, she walked up the stairs and out the door.

_Sometimes I forget how dangerous the Underground is._ She thought, _that boy shouldn't be here,_ referring to the Romanian child in the ring.

_So? Why not?_ The Unknown demanded.

_He is too young to be in this place it's a dangerous world. _Eliza declared inside her head.

_The same world you lived in. _

Eliza didn't reply.

**AHHHH thank you so much! To: **

**Windsofdreams: I am so glad that you think the fight was good! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Disturbed Nord: Ayayay sorry for the wait :( really sorry but thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Island-Muse93: I don't think I'll abandon this story, ever…even though I'm really bad and stop updating for gigantic periods of time. - . - (shame on me) And thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Kigaroo: Eee! Sorry for the huge, big, ginormous wait. Very sorry :(. You think it was worth the wait! Ahg! Thank you! So very grateful. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Alexanimelvr: Ooo you think so? Hmm even thought it was really really long? Thank you! Ahh thank you for thinking so! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! **

**Ok, even though I have put a lot of thank you's I really mean each and every one of them, also thank you to those who are reading even if you're not reviewing (even though I would like more reviews =D) I appreciate you for reading and I understand because I have been an irresponsible person and not update for my most wonderful reviewers. **

**Thank you to those who are reading and double thank you to those who reviewed~!**

**~P.W. **


	14. The Romanian Kid

**This will be short and full of boring facts. Just because I wanted to clear up some stuff I promised before. (Bavaria thang)**

Eliza tightened the apron's strings around her waist, and yawning made her way out the double doors of the employee room. Almost running into Jake who mumbled a half-hearted curse at her.

"So, Miss Elizaveta." Jake said rubbing his face from the morning tiredness, "Who's that kid staring at you?"

Whirling around Eliza glared at each corner of the restaurant; thoughts of being exposed to the regular world speared her mind. Finding no one she gave a quick once over before freezing in the motion of pouring tea. Standing _outside_ the window was a kid with strawberry blonde locks and blood red eyes; the kid was just standing there studying with those…crimson eyes, it was unnerving. Until she remembered her request of the Romanian child she had fought the night before.

"Hang on Jake, I promised this kid something." Eliza said before discarding her apron into the corner and taking the teapot along with two cups.

"Eliza…" Jake warned. Elizaveta turned around question apparent in her face, and Jake could see the missing gleam of confidence in her eyes, "Take care of the kid." He muttered. Nodding she turned around and beckoned him inside.

"Hey." He murmured glancing at his surroundings furtively.

"Morning, sit down." Eliza replied curtly while studying his face and posture. He looked uncomfortable but definitely healthy.

"You Romanian?" Eliza asked suddenly.

"Yeah…why?" the kid asked narrowing his eyes, his hand gravitated towards his thigh pocket.

"You smell like one, and don't bring that knife out, or I have to kick you to the cold." Eliza warned, glancing at his shrewd attempt to pull out his weapon.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded.

"Nothing, so what's you're story." Eliza was nervous, much too nervous for the Unknown's liking, but Eliza managed to subdue her, besides she wanted to now why the kid was down in the Underground so early. Kids didn't start showing up until they were fifteen or wanted.

His face smoothed over to a blank expression, Eliza smirked inwardly, she had played that game before, shielding off the outsiders by encasing the outside in a shell. Like a turtle.

"Don't pull that shit face with me, what is you're story."

"I…I…I'm the son of some big name Romanian family…on both my father and mother's side. We…are…descendants of…royalty you could say." He finally chocked out.

_Well that's a new one_ the Unknown said dryly.

_Shut up._

Eliza stared hard at the kid before pouring some tea, "Go on."

"My mom…died, two years ago. She had been married to my step-father. Whom…I don't quite like. But that doesn't matter he doesn't like me either, and I'm fine with that because he is an asshole and a jerk and a worthless son of a bitch who married my mom. My mom who was an amazing beautiful generous person who didn't deserve to die! Only because the stupid Bavaria's –" Eliza had been watching the kid carefully, and upon mentioning his mom he seemed to break down.

"The Bavaria's?" She asked quietly.

On instinct the Unknown hissed _Kill him…_

"Yeah." He snarled seeming to regret his outburst.

"G…Gilbert Bavaria?" she asked tracing the patterns of oil on the wooden table, witness to the years that had passed.

"Yeah…that one. Red eyed asshole, shit face." The Romanian kid growled.

Eliza laughed out loud, which earned a chuckle from the kid who was allowing himself to relax a little.

"You sound like you know him personally." Eliza said still chuckling.

"I do." The kid said softly turning away. So soft, Eliza almost didn't hear it.

Her eyes snapped up studying his expression, every one of her fighter instincts itching in anticipation. Looking at the kid she felt an odd chill run up her spine, she was almost afraid to ask him of what he meant. Almost.

"You know Gilbert?" she asked tentatively.

"He's my cousin."

Silence reined.

A suffocating silence.

Eliza shifted in her chair. This was completely unexpected.

_Kill him_ the Unknown hissed. Eliza swallowed hard before opening her mouth, "But his last name isn't Bavaria anymore…" The card had said something else, that was most definitely not _Bavaria_.

The Romanian kid nodded, "Yeah, his dad got in trouble with my family a while back…had to do with my mom, I don't know much about it, but yeah she died…my mom's side got mad and went after the Bavaria's. So they switched the name to the father's surname, to avoid legal trouble and with the government and police protecting them we couldn't do anything. After that I didn't really hear from my dad, he was never around maybe he died or maybe they divorced when I was young, but yeah other than that me and my extended family have been pretty much left alone."

"Wow." Eliza murmured.

"Yeah…so what about you?"

Eliza gave him a look.

"Oh… not that easy huh?"

Smirking Eliza returned her gaze to table. "So why is your name C.D.?"

"Uh…don't laugh…" she looked up to study the kid.

"It stands for Count Dracula."

"…" And Eliza couldn't stop laughing. And laughing, and laughing. It was a good feeling. A very good feeling.

"Shut up!" the kid offered halfheartedly.

"Ok, ok sorry." She snorted, "So why are you fighting exactly?"

"Well, I want to leave my stepfather."

"That's it?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Kid you're an idiot."

"What!"

"Does he beat you?" Eliza asked, "'Cause if he doesn't and you get three meals a day, a roof to live under, education and a nice house, you have to be some kind of idiot to want to run away from that."

_Leave the kid alone! He wants to join the Underground let him! _The Unknown hissed _If he is related to the Bavaria's maybe you could get something out of him..._

_He has everything! _Eliza protested _why should he ruin his life with this Fighting? _

_Why did you? _The Unknown growled.

_I had no life._ Eliza retaliated.

_That's no excuse if you think fighting is as bad as you express it to be._

_Fuck you._

_Eliza I am you. _

"My step-dad is a jerk. A. Bastard. In the literal and figurative sense, he sucks, all he does is boss around my servants who are also my friends and the only reason he keeps me and 'takes care' of me is because its my money. No me, no money."

"Evil step-mom in reverse." Eliza murmured. The Romanian kid was glaring at the window drumming his long pale digits on the table.

"Hmm." he growled.

"Still you have a home! A good one and you have friends! People who actually give a damn about where you are at night, people who are actually wondering if you're safe sleeping." Eliza said slamming her fist on the table, a little bit of the Unknown's aggressiveness seeping into her.

Glaring back the ginger spat out, "Yeah? What the fuck is a freaking home when you don't even feel good in it! The servants are only there for six hours a day, because my fucktard of a step-father won't give them a place to stay! A home is where you're supposed to feel safe right? A refuge! That's not what my home is! It's a place I don't want to be because every time I turn a corner there is something there that reminds me of what I used to have!"

Eliza stayed quiet.

"And you know what's ironic?" he whispered his red eyes holding a feverish glint, "I have one of those door mats that say 'Home is Where the Heart Lies'."

Eliza remained quiet.

He leaned back and stared blankly at the far wall. A lifeless puppet.

_Let him in._ the Unknown whispered.

"Ok, kid, why don't you come down to the Underground tonight and do some training with me." The Unknown said gritting her teeth against Eliza who protested angrily.

"Really? With you?" the kid yelped beaming so hard it bought back Eliza who had to crack a smile.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the training room nine o'clock. I'll see you there." She said standing up and clearing away the table.

"Ok cool." He said handing her his cup, "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah." Eliza said off-handedly, smiling on the inside.

Suddenly grinning deviously, he helped her clean up, and when they were done he made for the door. But before he stepped outside he called across the room to her. "Hey if you're a really good trainer, I might not let it slip that 'The Unknown' is serving tables as a college student in some hippie diner!"

Jake broke out laughing, as in bust-a-rib laughing. The Romanian kid let loose a chuckle, before Eliza hurled a butcher knife impaling it where his head had been a second earlier. Smiling against her will she watched as he sprinted down a corner and out of sight.

Jake who was still guffawing tossed her a cleaning rag; "Hey Miss Unknowable, clean the tables will ya?" he managed before he broke up into peals of laughter again.

"You know he called your place a 'hippie diner'." She said a smile evident in her tone.

That shut Jake up who looked around. "Ya think it's too colorful?"

Allowing herself a full-fledged grin she set to work.

_I must be two kinds of fucked up to be letting him stay in the Underground. _Eliza thought miserably.

And then a chuckle filled with dark humor responded in her head, _well there's me and than you, I'm pretty sure that's two. _

Eliza shoved a cleaning rag into the Unknown's mouth before smiling and rubbing down a table.

"You know what's ironic Jake?" she called out to no one.

"What?"

"I don't even know his name."

**Ahh~ thank you for reviewing! **

**Kigaroo: lol Romania could! He's so awesome! Prussia style ;) . And yes ah hah, a friendship shall bloom, and C.D. is well, Romania ;).**

**MiraMizu15: =D thank you for reviewing even after I was a horrible author :'(. And you love it! AhhhHhHh~! Jes! Thank yoooooo!**

**Koatan: I know isn't he HOT! Ahem, =D, I have been stuck on that pairing too! I think its adorably sadistically cute. TeeHee~ *does a spaz attack with you* hee~lol.**

**Windsofdreams: Yes, he did seem young in the chapter he was introduced, but he isn't so much a child as he is a teenager. I might even consider him being a young adult. Also, Eliza is kind of really mature for her age seeing as what she is so that's why I portrayed him as a kid through her eyes. **

**Nayli28: I know! Those freaking phone companies! Gets on you nerves huh? But thanks for reading my story and leaving the Review! AH =D~ And the double persona thing! Do you really like it! I try to portray that cuz I'm reading 'Portrait of a Killer' all about psychology and stuffs and I just got hooked onto that kinda thing and I just like putting it me stories! *out of breath* and you like the scenery! Ee~ tahnk you!**

**Also…In regard to Windsofdreams question about the Fighter's Complex thing, where Romano challenged her, that is still going on, I have just not had enough time to incorparte it into the chappies, what with the Underground growing, and all the conflicts soon to *ahem* come 'winky winky', and also~teehoooo, there is gonna be a lil' something between Eliza and Romanian kid ;)~ just a little surprise! Because as you may have read in one of my responses, Eliza may see him as a kid now, but later…idk. Maybe maybe not? =D**

**Thank you for Reviewing!**

**AHA! Ya'll know what ta do! Review! **

**Or the Unknown will find you!~**

**Jkjk please review 0O**

**W**

**PW ;)**


	15. Damn You Gilbert

John was a simple person. He had a wife and three kids; they were poor and barely made a living on the wages he used to earn. But now that he was paid to run around with Gilbert Beilschimdt he could afford to buy his kids winter coats, three square meals, and afford to put his wife in a hospital to prepare for the little one coming. He knew he was a fortunate man, and he was very grateful to be a little richer. But now he was starting to wish that Master Gilbert had picked someone else to accompany him on his visits to certain…areas. There were times when he almost refused to go forth with Master Gilbert out of the mansion for fear of his latest appointment. It was the thought of his family that even spurred him on through Master Gilbert's…friendly get together parties.

Master Gilbert had been going to many odd places. Sometimes Master Gilbert led him into an ally and would somehow get a door to open. Then they would meet some shady characters here, rich looking people there, and occasionally a crooked politician in some forlorn black market. Now as he opened Master Gilbert's car door they were standing in front of yet another ally, it looked just like the one they visited yesterday to meet some Austrian man and his Spaniard friend for a bargain on some illegal drug. But this ally was different somehow…it was surrounded by power. John felt cliché for feeling like that but it was true, he could tell something was hidden somewhere behind this ally. It was the gate way to another world. It was Lebanon of the Silk Road, proving the entrance way of the Mediterranean to south eastern Asia. It was a portal to another dimension. It was the theater an entry to a new world. But this ally was an entrance to something far more sinister.

Gulping nervously he followed Master Gilbert into a door seemingly conjured out of nowhere, and silently praying he walked inside and down a set of stairs. At the bottom he turned around and retched. Hanging from a rope was a man wearing some sort of referee uniform, his stomach heaved at the sight of the blackened neck. Flies already gathered at the eyes and nostrils, no doubt scrounging around for a last bit of moisture.

Gilbert was waiting patiently. Finally looking over his shoulder to make sure his accomplice had stopped he went on, finding no particular comfort in the sound of the steps behind him. Breathing in happily, despite the spectacle not ten feet away, Gilbert stepped into the dim light of the Underground. The best ring in Europe. Here it was in Berlin, Germany. Chuckling lightly at the strippers that walked by he walked on to a table in the middle of everybody and sat down watching the fight that was happening. He glanced over at John, once the fight got boring. Eyeing him he called over a serving man for two drinks. Two shots of pure moonshine. Straight from the illegal brewer in Australia. When the glasses were bought over he rubbed the cylinder softly, in the weak light a flash of green bounced off the surprisingly clean cup. It wasn't a very wide flash, more like pin pricks, dark enough to distinguish as emerald. Swinging around in his chair he found the eyes, therefore the shadow that they belonged to.

"Stay here." Gilbert commanded. John looked up incredulously-as if he would go anywhere.

John watched as Master Gilbert followed a young lady into a room. Smiling despite himself, he mused on the idea of young Master Gilbert…in love. He felt bad for the girl, Master Gilbert was rather damaged inside, and she would have to do a lot of emotional clean up for him. She would have to give him attention 24/7; she would have to constantly tell him she loved him. In a way, the woman would be the man of the relationship and Master Gilbert would be the stereotypical 'let's talk about feelings all the time' female.

Not that Eliza would ever stand for that.

~0~0~

Gilbert's mouth watered as he watched Eliza train. He had followed her in and was intent upon staying until she left, maybe get a word in. After all the last time he had seen his darling Eliza they were watching Romano and Antonio knock each other's brains out. Licking his lips he caught sight of the skin of her belly, fitting the taut muscles of her carved stomach. Grinning now he stepped forward only to retreat back hastily. Andrei. His cousin of Romanian descent was here! What the_ fuck_? And what's more that brat was with his woman, his property. He had better have a good reason. He stalked forth and was behind the bench press when he saw Eliza throw her head back and laugh. Laughing at Andrei, what was so funny about that punk anyway? Gilbert did admit that his little cousin was rather cute, but he was too young for Eliza! He was sixteen! Come to think of it…he didn't even know his beautiful Eliza's age. He was a jerk he would have to ask her than make it up.

"No, lift your fist, what are you gonna defend yourself with when someone throws something at your face?...cover up your crotch this is underground fighting not 'The Nutcracker'….tuck in your knees….are you trying to look like a pansy?" Eliza criticized as she walked around the Romanian who was diving and twisting in an insane show of flexibility while he tried to dodge and counter a robotic dummy, courtesy of a recent anonymous investor of the Underground, "You look pathetic on the floor, get up….if I wanted a black eye I would have asked for one." She jabbed as she dodged a stray fist, "Stop smiling, too much happiness, do I need to kick your ass for you?...okay ballerina go ahead and add an extra twirl, maybe a dance teacher will spot your talent right next to Roger….didn't I say to stop smiling?" Eliza admonished, grinning back at the teen that was lying on the floor, sweaty, courtesy of Eliza. The laying on the floor part, he'd be bleeding and unconscious, not sweaty if Eliza had had her way with him.

"I'm so tired…" he complained.

"Mmm…it's just the beginning Dracula, up. Give me fifty." Eliza said smirking.

"Fifty dollars?"

"Add another fifty."

"I was just kidding!"

"So was I when I said you were good."

"That was cold."

"So is death, now start." She grinned; turning around it was wiped off her face, "Gilbert." She stated, looking on shocked, angered, and just a little bit scared. Gilbert had ducked beneath a bench press but not fast enough, Eliza had spotted his hair and eyes.

"Hey Liz." He grinned, "Miss the awesome me?"

"YOU BASTARD!" A sweaty mass of Romanian came hurtling towards Gilbert who stepped aside just in time, cause and effect, cause: A Romanian grease spot on the wall.

"Come at me when you can see me." Gilbert quipped and started towards Eliza.

"What do you want Gilbert?" Eliza responded coolly, refusing to back up.

"Just wanted to check up on you, ya know, being my girl and all…" he drawled, glancing at Andrei.

"You're dating him!" Andrei shouted furiously from his spot on the floor.

"When he becomes king of Awesome." Eliza said, shaking her head.

"So, since pre-school?" Gilbert asked grinning.

"Oh, so never." Andrei said calmly, looking relieved. Eliza grinned despite the situation.

"So how have you been cousin?" Gilbert asked causally, leaning on a stool next to Eliza.

"Why would you care Beilschimdt?" Andrei snapped.

Gilbert laughed, "Family is family."

"Bullshit."

"Whatever you say…Count Dracula."

"Bird head." Andrei shot back.

"Vampire dud."

"Rat eyes."

"Yeah? Garlic breath."

"Vampires can't have garlic." Eliza reminded him from her perch halfway across the room. Gilbert ignored her and Andrei stared in awe, wondering how she got from next to Gilbert, to sitting on a bench press near the back.

"In my world they do."

"Oh? Loser world?" Andrei snapped.

"That was a lame comeback." Gilbert said punching his arm.

"Your face is a lame comeback!" Andrei growled and punching Gilbert back, straight on the face.

Eliza laughed, "How do you like them apples?"

"One apple…" Gilbert groaned from the floor, lifting up one middle finger, "Two apples." He lifted up his other middle finger.

"You're such an idiot." Eliza said, nonchalant, turning towards Andrei, "That's it for today, go home and do teenage boy stuff, read a dirty magazine or something, but have fun take-your mind off of training."

"There's better stuff like…like…" Gilbert said from the floor, "Like…Like taking your girlfriend on a date!" he smiled idiotically from the floor.

"If you had one." Andrei sniffed, looking at Eliza, "Do you want me to stay and make sure this creep doesn't do anything?"

Eliza found it sweet and touching.

The Unknown found it an insult, _kill him. _

"Nah kid, go home." Eliza fought to stay above the surface.

_Get lost motherfucker. _

Eliza watched Andrei fix his backpack for the hundredth time, and after shooting a last glare at Gilbert, he walked out of the training room. Now it was just her and the king of awesome.

"So…" Gilbert said, rubbing his palms together and inching closer towards her. Only to dodge a broad knife that nailed it near his head.

"Five foot radius." Eliza reprimanded mildly, she had turned her back but was still on alert.

_Take him out,_ the Unknown hissed.

"So Elizaveta….oh Elizaveta! You are so sweet to me!" Gilbert sang, his demeanor happy, but his eyes hinting at the parts of him that were gone, "Eliza I could eat you up with my tea! Elizaveta, oh Elizaveta, shalalalala!" He trilled.

Eliza looked on in horrid fascination. Waiting for him to finish she released her hands from over her ears and responded, "Please, never again."

Gilbert grinned, "If you wish my lady."

"Mmhmm." Eliza said, suddenly she remembered all that Feli and Feliks had said about the Underground growing, and investors, "Gilbert." She said suddenly.

"Eliza."

"Is your father going to invest in the Underground?" the question had caught Gilbert off guard.

"Come again?"

"Your father, is he going to invest in the Underground? Will he buy the rinks?" Eliza asked, years of training allowed no emotion to slide across her face of drip into her voice, but inside was turmoil. If his father decided to buy this certain rink, she would most likely be subject to Gilbert's whims, or his fathers. She would have to fight for _their_ entertainment. Eliza fought for no one but herself, it was a private euphoria to be the winner on your fists and talent. And, whenever there was a buyer there was jockeying for power, whenever there was jockeying for power a tyrant would arise, wherever there was a tyrant Eliza would steer clear. Not out of fear but out of dislike for having her time wasted. No one would tell her who when she would fight, she would not fight for ones single entertainment, she would not fight for a dictator who she could probably beat up anyway.

Gilbert eyed her thoughtfully, "He is set for investing in the Underground, but not in the way you think." Eliza's breathing hitched.

_Kill him. Start with Gilbert, move to Ludwig, let the Senior Ludwig know what's coming for him, _The Unknown like the idea of scaring Ludwig Senior, and taking away his pride and joys one at a time, but Eliza didn't.

_No_ she responded firmly _and get out of my head._

_Our head._

_No my head._

_We are one and the same_ the Unknown stated, the simple truth of the words stopped Eliza's reply.

_We started off rookies as one and we're gonna end a Legend as one…_ The Unknown said, filling in the silence of Eliza's head.

_We're gonna be a Legend? _Eliza thought quietly.

_A Legend_ and The Unknown disappeared from her head for the time being.

"How is he going to invest Gilbert?" Eliza asked, staring her deranged…parasite in the eye.

"Well, you ever heard of arranged marriages?" Gilbert asked.

Eliza glared at him but remained silent.

"My dad is planning on either me or Loony Ludwig, something about marrying a fighter, assassin or liaison with a lot of pull in the Underground. That and he is considering buying some of the rinks."

Eliza's breathing hitched, "Buying the rinks?" Gilbert smiled, he wasn't stupid, and he knew what he wanted and how to get it.

"Yeah…" Gilbert said, leaning in with a face of mock sincerity, "This one, since it is in Berlin and a rink under Jezzeine, Lebanon, the best one in Asia…all of Asia mind you, and in Morocco, cuz that's one of the best in Africa…I don't know if he wants to touch the Latin America, they're mainly assassins and evil geniuses…actually I don't think he wants to go to Lebanon…the Middle East is full of assassins and evil geniuses like Latin America…except they have fighters too…no I don't think he'll invest in Lebanon, too dangerous, he would have to be savvy with the areas…" Gilbert trailed off; savoring the tides of an argument in Eliza's head, visible through her vermillion eyes.

Eliza was not dumb, she knew it was possible that Gilbert was lying, he did not seem above it…but there was the chance that he was lying to her by telling the truth. How ingenious of Gilbert suddenly. That bastard.

"Ok…" Eliza said.

_Play the politician _The Unknown whispered _or just kill him. _

_Go away_ Eliza snapped.

_Plan B_ _then _The Unknown said sagely.

"Of course." Gilbert interrupted Eliza's inner argument, "I could talk to him, and perhaps convince him to just marry one of his sons off to an Underground star, instead of buying the entire damned place…" Gilbert eyed Eliza, pleased to see that she didn't break his gaze.

"What do you want?" Eliza asked through gritted teeth.

"You like to get straight to the point don't you?" Gilbert smirked, walking closer, he relished the way she didn't back away from him.

"Spit it out Gilbert." Eliza hissed.

"Come on a date with me." He said.

_Excellent! You can slip poison into his drink when he's not looking! Or drag him to his room kill him, get the other brat and do in the father! Excellent you sly girl you! _The Unknown cheered.

Eliza listened in mild disgust.

"You're forgetting…I'm currently…" Eliza trailed off feeling awkward.

_There you go! Blushing because you danced around with some stupid man! And now you can't even say what's on your mind! Pathetic. Remind me who are you again? OH! Right the Unknown! Yeah right, the fucking unknown loser!_ The Unknown screamed at Eliza.

_Oh please just go away!_ Eliza begged.

"Involved with my Brother?" Gilbert asked, slightly angry.

"Not involved." Eliza growled, "Maybe, committed, but not involved." She relished the way Gilbert's face twisted into disgust, and jealousy. Gilbert jealous of his brother. Eliza didn't want to be a home wrecker, but still, a sexy man being jealous because of someone else you're with? Come on, indulge a little.

"Whatever." Gilbert said, nonchalant, "The point is, Ludwig is not allowed to have a girlfriend. Weird Family rules. He always abides by them, so he's not gonna be your boyfriend, and I however, am a rebel." He smirked, "And I don't play by my daddy's rules, so you and I are going on a date. I'm taking you on a river boat for dinner, tomorrow seven o clock, I'll pick you up at your house, don't worry I know where it is." And with that the sneaky bastard leant forward ran a quick hand through her hair and round her neck that placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. About ten knives impaled themselves where Gilbert had been a mere two seconds ago. Eliza berated herself for not acting earlier.

_Well, you can't kill him with all the pretty swords he might have in his room…but you can drown him. _The Unknown suggested.

_Stuff it._ Eliza said, refusing to touch her lips, for fear that Gilbert's saliva would still be on them.

A date with Gilbert. Tomorrow, Eliza shook her head, promising herself that she would buy a little gun to slip into her bra, in case he tried anything.

_Or we could shove him through the engine! _The Unknown shouted cheerfully, suddenly much more happy, _Yeah…the engine…albino energy…awesome…_

Eliza shut her up and ran through the shadows of the arena, pausing to pat Feliks on the head and flip off Roger. Then sprinting past the referee that was still hanging there, she stepped into the cool Berlin night. She ran her way home in the shadow of a crescent moon.


End file.
